Relationships Aren't So Bad
by MidnightDreamer73
Summary: Sam Evans lives the life kids consider torture. He lives the life of a single teen. But all that changes when the new girl comes charging in and changes his life forever. Follow Sam as he discovers the meaning of true love, life, friends, and family.
1. Being Single Might Be So Bad

**Alright guys! Hey! I'm back and this story is a crossover. I will try my hardest to update every weekend and hopefully I will be able to. This is a Sam/Max fanfiction or Evride because I just love those two and I think they would be good. There aren't many Glee, Maximum Ride fanfics so I will make one starting now. I'm not gonna bug all of you with annoying author's notes or anything like that to replace a chapter or 17 each chapter so I am going to cut it here and get on with the story. Alright! Enjoy reading this story guys! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride or the Glee Cast. James Patterson and Ryan Murphy do.

"**Being Single Might Be So Bad" written on 3/25/11! **

**Sam POV:**

I was standing by my locker, getting all of my homework out, when Finn and Puck come running up, breathing heavily. "Lady Lips," Puck said, catching his breath. "There is a new girl that is transferring to our school and I hear she is hot!" And there is the typical Puck shining through.

In case you are wondering, my name is not Lady Lips. My name is Sam Evans, I am 17 years old with blue eyes and "natural" blond hair which everyone thinks is fake and a very hot 6 pack which makes the ladies call me abulous. You know what I mean. I am like the perfect boyfriend and yet, I am still single. But I am very proud of it.

My best friends are Noah "Puck" Puckerman, 18 with hazel eyes with a strong build and a tough guy persona with a Mohawk to match, and Finn Hudson, 17 with a little bit of chub and is like 6 foot 3 with brown hair and brown eyes. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce are 3 of the most popular girls in school. Quinn and Santana are bitches, and Brittany is just a lost soul that follows Santana and Quinn around. But anyway. Back to the new girl.

"Yea man," said the insanely tall high schooler. "This chick is supposed to be insanely hot. I hear she moved here from England." **(A/N I don't know everything about English people and the way they say stuff but I promise that whatever I write during this is not meant to be offensive in any way! I promise you that! It's just a little twist I put on Max)**

"Do you guys even know what she looks like? Or are you just making a guess because you guys are lonely son of a guns?" I said continuing to get all my stuff out of my locker. These guys are insanely obsessed with women. Puck is like a sex shark and even though Finn looks innocent and his nickname is Finnocence, he loves women, too.

"We know man!" the doofs said at the same time.

"And how do you know you guys? It's not like she's already he-…" I was suddenly cut off by the appearance of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

She had long blondish brownish hair with red streaks woven in and out of her delicate hair, the most beautiful curves that filled all the right places, and the perfect height on a woman. Her hair reached the middle of her back and it was cut into beautiful layers and framed her oh so very attractive face. Her eyes were a warm melted caramel color and she was tan, but not so tan like the Cheerios. It was the perfect amount. The clothes she wore were what topped it off. Her style wasn't girly, and yet it wasn't masculine either. She wore what looked like her normal clothes. She wore dark purple skinny jeans, a tight, dark red shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places, black converse that looked like they were designed just for her and no jewelry at all, besides a necklace with wings that hung around her neck. The style fit her just right. She looked like white angel wings should be sprouting out of her back at any moment. **(AN XD! I just had to do it! This fanfiction is, in fact, AH)**

"Hey boys. I was just wondering if you could help me find my locker? I'm new here and can't seem to get used to this big of a school." Said the angel of my dreams, shaking me out of my thoughts. What I didn't know was that she was checking me out, too.

"Yea sure girl. What's your number?" Winking, Puck leaned closer to her and her gorgeous body, breaking her personal bubble.

"It depends on which number you are talking about, love. My home number or my locker number." Man. She had the most alluring accent ever!

"Um… your locker number. Sorry about him. He is a little over bearing at times." I was trying to make amends and apologize for Puck's bad behavior. She honestly didn't look like she was fazed by it.

"My locker number is 498 so if you could help me that would be great… I'm sorry. I don't seem to know your names. Would you mind telling me?" My angel asked.

"Um… no. Sorry! My name is Sam Evans, that freakishly tall one is Finn Hudson, and the flirt over here is Noah Puckerman, but prefers to be called Puck. It's nice to meet you, too…" And now I just need her name.

She met my eyes and I swear I melted. "Max." she said. "Maximum Ride." Her voice was soft like feathers and just melted my heart and fried my brain.

"I'll show you. Your locker is right near mine." Finn said with a nervous smile. "We can get to know each other, too."

"Sure! I'll see you boys later, right?" Max said waiting to leave until we answered.

"Yep! You will see us later. Let me see your schedule real quickly." I said taking her schedule from her outstretched hand. I took out my schedule to see if we had any classes together and turns out luck was on my side. We had every single class together besides Forensic Science and Math. "Looks like you are stuck with me, Miss. Ride. We have every class together except for Forensics and Math. So meet me back at my locker once you're done and I will walk you to class."

"Alright. Bye Sam. Bye Noah." Max said, purposely using Puck's real name. Truth be told, he didn't seem to care. As long as it was her saying it he was absolutely fine. **(A/N this is not a Pride (Puck and Ride) story but review and let me know if you want me to make one.) **

"Bye Max! Talk to you later right?" we both said at the same time. We do tend to do that and it kind of freaks people out a lot.

"Yep. Bye guys! I will see you soon Sam." She said smiling and then turned and walked away with Finn leading. Once she got farther and farther away, we saw Finn take her hand and pull her closer, all the while squeezing her hand. It kind of pissed me off. He didn't deserve to touch the hand of MY angel. Wait… my?

"She seems really nice. But we have to keep her away from Hudson. He looks nice but he can be a real jerk sometimes. And besides. We don't want Quinn to go all Jealous HBIC on her. She seems really nice." I said protectively. I was pissed at Finn because he loves Quinn and Quinn loves him but they just don't know it yet. Max doesn't deserve to be hurt because of Finnessa and Quinn's mistakes and problems.

"Agreed. While Finnessa and Max are around each other, one of us has to watch them. Not like stalking but just to make sure Finn doesn't make a move. We won't do anything or something like that. We are mainly just observing them… and seeing what she likes. Besides. I already feel like a brotherly connection to her. Surprisingly, nothing more. Just brotherly feelings. Like I feel like I need to protect her from everything and that includes from you Evans. I know you like her. I can see it in your eyes, and Hudson's. Just be nice to her alright?" I agreed.

I know this seems stupid but it's true. I actually feel really protective of her. It's scary but true. She seems like a girl that I could spend my life with. That's a cliché but it seems so true. Maybe there is such a thing as love at first sight. I never believed in it but now I think I do. But anyway, let the protecting begin. And maybe… just maybe… not being single is great, too.

**So? What did you think? I know that this moved a little fast but it's actually supposed to go like that. It shows what love at first sight feels like and there will be a lot of Evride to come and some Pride in the story but it's like brother and sister. This is not a Rideson fanfiction. That I promise to you guys. I can't picture Max and Sam with anyone but each other. Maybe Puck and Max but who knows? Alright! Thank you guys for reading and I can't wait to read and respond to your reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Protective Me!

**Hey guys! It's meeeee! I noticed that like nobody read my story and if they did then they either didn't review but subscribed or reviewed and subscribed. Those actually made me happy. Please tell all of your friends to read and review and subscribe! It would mean the world to me. So I have 3 people who actually did something. One is my best friend and an amazing reviewer and writer: moony2002, an awesome reviewer: a bit of slytherin, and then Tinkerbell220.**

**Moony2002: Thank you so much for reviewing! You are the best! Thank you for that. Sam really is adorable! I HAVE to agree with that! Finn is gonna be a little sketchy at certain points but it's all gonna lead up to one big explosion that will happen later in the story. I am actually already planning that to happen. Max is gonna be this laid back girl but will stir up a little drama with Santana who likes a certain someone and then Quinn who is still in love with Finn. Thank you so much for giving me my first review. You mean the world to me. I wasn't sure if it was good or not but you made me feel happy. Thank you and I will update again soon.** **Hey, soul sister: keep holding on, don't stop believing, lean on me, don't let anyone rain on your parade, I'm dancing with myself while reading this story because I just can't sit still, dream on and follow your heart, express yourself in this story, the dog days have ended and now my world is bright again, shout it out loud and sing it for the world my friend, and of course, my life would suck without you too! :)**

**A Bit Of Slytherin: Thank you for subscribing and favoriting (Is that a real word?)!**

**Tinkerbell220: Thank you so much for subscribing! (:**

**Alright! Well the disclaimer is that I don't own Max Ride or any of the Maximum Ride characters; James Patterson does and I don't own the Glee club; Ryan Murphy does. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Protective Me! 3/27/11**

**Max POV:**

As I walked into William McKinley High School that day, I could tell that this was going to be a fun year. I walked through the doors and the first thing I see is these three really cute guys, but the guy that caught my attention was the blond one leaning against a locker. He was one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. He has blond, Bieber styled hair that could be mistaken for fake and it stops just above his blue –deep, deep blue- eyes, and frames them perfectly. His face is heart shaped and he looks like he has a strong jaw. The guy had a tan that was similar to mine except a little paler and he looked around 5' 10 or 5' 11 so he wasn't much taller than me considering I am 5' 7. It seems like we would fit together perfectly. His lips look like a great size, not too big, not too small, but was just right. But what really set me off was his body structure.

The guy looks like a true Adonis. His muscles were well sculpted but they weren't crazy sculpted. They looked comfy yet protective, like he could protect me from anything if the time ever came to that. He was wearing dark wash jeans that sat low on his narrow hips, a white v-neck t-shirt that showed off his 6 pack, dark blue converse, and then a white and red letterman's jacket with W on the left breast pocket. He was the most perfect guy I have ever seen.

His friends were kind of intimidating. They had size and muscle on their side. Truth be told, even I was a little bit scared of them. One had a Mohawk and the other was like 7 feet tall! I almost ran screaming but acted casual and walked right up to them. "Hey boys. I was just wondering if you could help me find my locker. I'm new here and can't seem to get used to this big of a school." I said to them, shaking the blond Adonis out of his thoughts- at least it looked like it. What I didn't know was that he was checking me out, too.

"Yea sure girl. What's your number?" Winking, the Mohawk man leaned closer to me, a little too close for my liking, breaking my personal bubble.

"It depends on which number you are talking about, love. My home number or my locker number." I might as well flirt right back. I mean c'mon! I had a right to!

"Um… your locker number. Sorry about him. He is a little over bearing at times." Said the blond, stuttering a little. Was I really that intimidating? Well… oops. I didn't actually mean to do that.

"My locker number is 498 so if you could help me that would be great… I'm sorry. I don't seem to know your names. Would you mind telling me?" I asked him hopefully, but mostly just to him.

"Um… no. Sorry! My name is Sam Evans, that freakishly tall one is Finn Hudson, and the flirt over here is Noah Puckerman, but prefers to be called Puck. It's nice to meet you, too…" Sam… insanely cute name! It really does sound like he's Adonis.

I met his eyes and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Max." I said. "Maximum Ride." My voice sounded shy and weak, even to my own ears. I can't imagine what it sounded like to their ears, as well.

"I'll show you. Your locker is right near mine." Finn said with a nervous smile. "We can get to know each other, too."

"Sure! I'll see you boys later, right?" I said, getting ready to leave with Finn, still feeling slightly intimidated by his height.

"Yep! You will see us later. Let me see your schedule real quickly." He said, taking my schedule from my hands that were on my backpack strap. He took out his schedule and compared the two and his face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas. He told me the news and I have to admit. Even I was ecstatic and could feel my face light up, too. "Looks like you are stuck with me, Miss. Ride. We have every class together except for Forensics and Math. So meet me back at my locker once you're done and I will walk you to class."

"Alright. Bye Sam. Bye Noah." I said, using Puck's real name. Truth be told, he didn't seem to care. If someone else said his first name he seemed like he would beat them up but considering the fact that boys aren't allowed to hit girls and I am a girl, he didn't even give a crap.

"Bye Max! Talk to you later right?" Sam and Puck both said at the same time. It was kind of freaky because it seems like no one else was scared by it, so I figured they do that a lot. It's kind of weird because they don't look anything alike so I don't see how they would know what the other was going to say.

"Yep. Bye guys! I will see you soon Sam." I said smiling and then turned and walked away with Finn leading. Once I got farther and farther away, Finn grabbed my hand from my backpack strap on my right shoulder and pulled me with him, all the while squeezing my hand kind of hard. It kind of pissed me off. And it kind of hurt, too. **(A/N this part is actually for you moony! I said that Finn was gonna get a little sketchy and then something will happen later in the story so here is a little give away. PM me and let me know what you think will happen!)** I don't even know him and he was squeezing my hand and pulling me around. Doesn't he know how to treat a lady? Gosh!

Finn kept trying to talk to me the whole entire walk to my locker and I just stuck to one word answers, pretending it was because of nerves. It actually wasn't. I am truthfully afraid of Finn. He has muscle, strength, connections, and height on his side, but I have speed and agility on my side. And I hope I have Puck and Sam on my side, too. I hope I do. Like a lot! When I was talking to them, I felt really safe, like if something was going on in my life or if I was scared about something then they would protect me from it, even if it meant getting hurt in the process.

Once we reached my locker, Finn had to leave and go to his class which was on the other side of the school. "Well. This is your locker. You can design it anyway you want and then you have two schedules, one to put in your locker and one to keep with you to check when you need to. Good luck and come see me if you need help." He said, pulling me in to an insanely tight (painful) hug and then walking away, leaving me to the peace and quiet. **(Contest: Whoever guesses correctly on a review about what will happen with Finn and Max then I will give you permission to control the next chapter and give me ideas on any chapter you want and I will give you a special shout out at the top of the chapter! So just review and the firs person to get it right will in fact get a shout out!)**

Unfortunately the silence didn't last long because a random bloke with an afro, glasses, and a really creepy stalker smile stepped really close to me with a camera when I was opening my locker. "Hi! My name is Jacob Ben Israel and I think you are so pretty." He came closer to me and did the creepiest thing ever. He grabbed my hair and sniffed it. I pushed him away and slammed my locker shut.

"What the bloody hell man? You have no right to touch me that way!" I screamed at him, pushing him back into the row of lockers behind me.

"I just think you are so pretty! I needed to smell your hair. May I have a picture?"

"No! Get away from me! I don't let creepy people sniff my hair!"

"What's wrong with being creepy?"

"… You're zipper is down."

"I know." He said walking away. **(A/N I got that from the show Victorious. I was watching that when I was writing this and I just had to put it in there!) **That guy is insanely creepy. I mean who comes up to a woman and sniffs her hair? I heard footsteps running towards me and I figured it was the creepy Jacob guy so I started to unlock my locker quickly, stuff all my stuff in there, grabbing my schedule and running. Unfortunately, I didn't get to the running part and the footsteps kept coming closer until I saw a blond streak coming towards me.

"Oh thank god. I thought you blokes were that Ben Israel person. He sniffed my hair."

"Stay away from him. He is the gossip blogger of the whole entire school and he can ruin a person's reputation with just the flash of a camera. Just please be careful. I don't want you to be the subject of that torture. You don't deserve that." Sam said, coming over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. I swear I could feel a spark of electricity run through my veins and by the look on his face he felt it, too.

"Yea Max. Just be careful. And remember that we are here for you if you need it. No matter what happens, we will always be here. I know we just met you but we won't leave you." Puck said, warming my heart.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot. But can you guys show me to my classroom? I believe I am lost and I don't want to be late." I asked them, getting all the stuff I need for class out of my locker, and then slamming it shut.

"Yea sure. Let's go!" The boys said in sync. That still creeps me out. But as we were walking to history, a class that we all had together, Sam grabbed my hand, a lot gentler than Finn and walked me to class, with Puck on my other side. And in that one moment, I never felt more protected than I ever had before because I had what seemed to be life long friends and hopefully more with on of them by my side.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Please review, subscribe, favorite, comment, complain, help me out, ask for things, do anything as long as it's something! Tell your friends and I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be really long chapters and there will be medium length but no short chapters. That I promise to all of you readers and all of you reviewers. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. I will respond to each and every review personally and I will respond to every subscription and favorite on the chapter after. Thanks guys!**


	3. I Wonder

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet. I am actually going to update right now cause I am waiting for moony to update with her stories and my tummy hurts so I figured I might as well write this. Woop! Haha! I hope you guys like this. It is chapter… 2 or 3. I'm not sure. I think it's 3. Yea its 3. Oh well. Enjoy! And sorry for all of the POV changes! It's just so that you guys can get a look into other characters' minds and what they think and how they act and all that Jazz. So I hope you guys like it because I worked really hard on this. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN RIGHT NOW! I PROMISE THEY WILL BE! Once vacation starts I will write a lot more. Bye guys!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Maximum Ride or Glee. James Patterson and Ryan Murphy own Max Ride and Glee. **

_**Tinkerbell220**_**_:_ Haha! He really is a creeper. Its kind of funny though how hes gonna start mooning over Max. Thanks for reading!**

_**i am fangluver**_**_:_ I'm glad that you like this AH Max Ride story. There aren't many good ones that are a crossover with Glee so I figured why not? I'm actually going to start putting in both Max Ride characters and Glee characters in this chapter so beware of those. Thanks for reading!**

_**a bit of slytherin**_**_:_ Haha! Its fine. I'm just happy you reviewed in the first place. I forgive you! (: I'm glad that you love Sam. I think he is the most amazing Glee character beside Mike and Brittany. Brittany is absolutely hilarious. Max is going to have the most beautiful singing voice next to one of the other Glee girls (which one do you think it is? Let me know) and they will split the duets because of her. So everyone gets a duet not just one person. I will make duets in this story. I promise you that. Let me know some songs that you want in here and I will be sure to put them in. I might actually put a little drama in the story with Max and Sam. Maybe Puck, Mike, or Finn. But Finn's will be a whole different relationship. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! **

**_Moony2002:_ AHHHHH! Hey moony! Its great to hear from you! I love that Max feels protected by Sam and Puck cause in the actual books, Max isn't really protected by anyone but Fang and her mom and sister. And I love Puck too. He is probably one of the best characters on Glee cause he is like my badass replica. You do know what is going to happen with Finn now considering I told you and I hope that that turns out really well. Jacob is sooooo creepy! I agree with you there and I am so interested in your singing. I bet it is beautiful. Lol. And I might give you a little heads up about some things. PM me if you have any ideas. I really need some coming soon. So let me know! I hope you like this chapter! I promise that I will put more Glee characters in. This chapter will have more and then some more Max Ride characters for i am fangluver and a bit of slytherin. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading!**

_**sami2012**_**_:_ Hi! Maximum Ride is actually a book series written by James Patterson. They are really good books. The series is almost over though. ): Thanks for liking that Sam and Puck are protective of her and I agree with you. Finn is going to be a douche in this story. (Sorry for all the Finn lovers).**

**Ok! I hope you guys like this chapter and PM me if you want to. I do take suggestions. See ya guys!**

* * *

**I wonder… written on 4/17/11**

_**Finn POV:**_

Once I left Max at her locker, I started walking to my locker which was around the corner, 3rd locker on the left. I was just typing in my combination when my best friend, Rachel Evans, leaned against the lockers on my right. Rachel was beautiful but not as beautiful a Quinn. She had long, natural wavy brown hair with light brown and blond streaks and side bangs that were on the right, covering her dark brown eyes. She was about 5 foot 4 and was very thin. She was what people called petite but she was actually really strong. We have known each other since we were about 2 and we grew up together. We are kind of like brother and sister but people think we are dating even though she is dating Mike Chang.

Rachel is really cool and her style is pretty sweet. She is always wearing a cami of a certain color and then she usually wears like a jean, leather, or plaid jacket on over that, with skinny jeans on her dancer legs, and then blue high tops. She wears light make up and she wears one necklace that loops low on her neck and falls above her breasts. She isn't exactly the hottest girl ever but she is really beautiful. "Hey Finn. What's with the glint?" she asked, staring at me. "It looks like you're planning something… Oh shit. NO!" She yelled, drawing attention to herself. She quieted her voice down and said, with so much venom that it was all I could do to now flinch, "You are not doing this again. I swear to God Finnegan Jackson Hudson that if you even go near that poor girl then there will be Hell to pay." She scares the shit out of me so much!

"I wasn't going to do anything, Rach. What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, ducking my head so that she can't see my eyes. They give away everything as much as that pisses me off.

"Oh yes you were. You really didn't realize that Sam and Puck were watching you two like a hawk? I mean c'mon man. I thought you were smart. Well… actually." Ugh. And there is that insult again. I've heard that so many times that I get used to it. She was just joking though. She actually knows that I am kind of smart. I just have to act innocent for… reasons. **(A/N moony you know why)**.

"Whatever you say, Rachel. C'mon. We have to get to class before we are late again and Mr. Rubenero has our butts." I got my stuff out of my locker and closed it before grabbing Rachel's extended hand and walking to Music.

_**Rachel POV: **_

_Finn has something up his sleeve and I have to find out what it is. _I thought, walking out of the Music room after separating from Finn when he went to talk to Quinn. _I need my partners in crime to do this. _And right on cue, my partners in crime showed up. Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. "Hey guys! I need your help with something. It's pretty important." I said to them, linking arms with Mike and Mercedes.

Mike and Tina were both Asian and they were cousins, with dark dark brown, almost black hair, and dark brown eyes. Mike and Tina were both dancers but Mike was one of the most amazing dancers in the whole entire world. He was so good! He was tall and thin, with a good tan and a very good sense of style. Tina was kind of gothic, always wearing dark clothes and she had a dark purple and blue streak in her hair and was always wearing a dark color make up.

Mercedes was African American and was divalicious. She was awesome! She had dark black hair and brown eyes, and an awesome voice that could travel on for miles. It is absolutely amazing hearing her sing because you just can't help but join in along with her. She was always glamorous in what she wore. Kurt was an awesome guy. Even though he was gay, that just made him cooler because he had the sweetest sense of style ever. Damn I wish I had his style. Grrr. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Sure white girl! Whaddya need?" Mercedes asked, linking her arms around my shoulders.

"Well first…" I stated the plan and from the looks on everyone's faces, I knew they would go along with it. It was just a matter of time until we put our plan into action. _Get ready Finn Hudson. Cause the Glee Gang is coming to get you._

_**Sam POV:**_

As me and Puck were walking Max to our class, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The way the sunlight danced across her glistening hair, her beautiful, perfect, warm caramel colored eyes. Everything about her was so perfect that I couldn't help but stare. "So Max. What's it like in England?" I heard Puck ask, breaking out of my own thoughts.

"It's actually bloody fantastic! It's kind of confusing here considering people drive and walk on the right side of the road where we drive and walk on the left, but you get used to it after a while. We also play… football? Is that what you call it here? But there we call it soccer. There are so many different things and yet England and Ohio are about the same." She said, with that amazingly alluring accent she had.

"That sounds really cool! Do you ever get really confused with the road though?" I asked getting into the conversation again.

"Actually, love, I did. I was driving today and I almost started driving on the left side of the road and I was wondering why people were driving on the right, and I was about to go and got honked at so I remembered that I wasn't in England anymore." She said sighing and looking down at the white linoleum tiles covering the ground.

"Wow. That must take a while to get used to, British. If you need help with anything you can just call us." Puck said, stopping at our classroom door, hearing yelling and laughing coming from inside.

"Yeah, what Puck said. We'll always be here if you need help with anything." I said agreeing, opening up the door to the classroom, partially scared of what I will find in there.

"Well thanks guys. I'll be sure to remember th- BLIMY!" Max yelped as a paper ball came out of the classroom and hit her straight in the face. "What the bloody hell was that?" She yelled, laughing at her own outburst.

"HAHA! That was a paper ball. Sorry about that. Our class is a little bit… frickin insane? Is that the right word Sam?"

"I think it is Puck, thank you for asking."

"You guys are the creepiest blokes in the world. You guys can like, read each other's minds at the most random bloody times and then answer what the other is thinking in thin air! It is bloody fantastic! Haha! You have got to teach me that sometime." She said, blocking her face with her binder and heading into the classroom, trying not to get hit by the spit balls and paper wads.

"We'll be sure to do that Max. Promise." Puck and I said together, following Max's lead and walking into our own personal hell. When we entered through the door, me and Puck found our seats at the back of the class and left Max with the teacher. Mr. Balsing was a snooty booty teacher. He was bald and chubbly but he had like tons of money from working here so long. He lived in this huge house that the football team egged and tee-peed last year- yes I was one of them. Don't judge! It's not polite!

But anyway. Back to the main story. Mr. Balsing was an absolute Jack A. His wife left him with his kid because he was being a jacklamma and then he became this evil son of a gun that was so snooty it was disgusting. I felt bad for Max. She had to talk to him for more than 30 seconds. I wish I could help her with that… Oh wait. I can! "Hey Mr. Balsing! Can Max sit here with us? She doesn't know anyone else and I need to be able to see her during the day cause of someone who is already stalking her." I screamed to him, hoping that he would be less snooty than usual and let her sit next to ME!

"Uggggggghhhh. Sure Samuel. Maximum, go sit next to those two hooligans and don't let me catch you fooling around." He pointed in our direction, looking down at us from his desk, acting like he was all high and mighty.

"Yes sir. And don't be so enthusiastic. Gosh. My head can't handle it." Sarcasm on a British chick is probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. And the fact that it was Max just made her that much more alluring.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Puck snapped his fingers in front of my face and then flicked my nose, and when Max started slapping my arm, sending a jolt of electricity through my veins. "Does he always space out, Noah? Cause he has spaced out, like, five times in the first few minutes I've been here, as crazy as that actually sounds."

"Not really. It just started today. It's actually kind of rare for him to space out, unless it's in Glee club."

"Well that actually sounds kind of interesting."

"Do you sing?" I asked, cutting into the conversation.

"A little bit. I don't sing much and if I do, its usually with my older brother who is still in England."

"Oh I see. What's your brother's name?" I asked.

"His name is Nick but we call him Fang. He's 18 and a year older than me but we're really close actually. But we look absolutely nothing alike. If you look at us, he has black hair, I have blond. He has dark brown eyes, I have light brown. He has tanner skin, I have tan skin. We are really completely different. He is like, 6 feet 2 and still growing. It makes me so bloody mad!" She said, laughing at the end of her outburst.

"It's not polite to talk about your brother, baby girl." I heard. Max turned around and screamed. Wow. That looks like competition.

_**Max POV:**_

"It's not polite to talk about your brother, baby girl." I heard a familiar British accent say behind me.

"AHHHH! FANGY! Oh my bloody hell I have missed you more than anything! When did you come back!" I screamed, jumping on him, hugging him, putting me legs around his waist.

"I came back this morning. I was flying here and I missed you so I hid with one of my friends that came back here earlier and then came to see you. I missed you so much, baby girl." He said, hugging me tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yes! I can't believe you're here!"

"I know, baby girl. Me either. But who are those fellows?" He said protectively, giving them a glare.

"Fangy! These are my friends, Sam and Noah, but he likes to be called Puck. They are in all my classes together. Except for Puck. He's only in some of them." I told him, slapping his chest.

"Oh I see. Well if you bloody hounds hurt her…" he trailed off, leaving the next words to hang in the air, even if he didn't say them.

"Yes sir. We wouldn't hurt her no matter what." They said together, slightly scared of Fang. Who wouldn't? He is kinda huge. Not like weight wise but muscle wise and he's really tall. But underneath all that muscle, he is really the sweetest big brother in the whole world. We are really close.

"Good. Well, love. I got to go sign up for classes and I will see you at lunch. Don't get into too much trouble and you boys… Just… Keep her safe. I love her to death and don't want her hurt."

"We won't let her get hurt. We promise." They said. I love my big brother but he can be intimidating sometimes. That is the only thing that I don't like.

"Please don't get into trouble, brother. I know that you like to have fun in school but don't bloody scare the teachers and students to death. Just make some friends. Have fun but not too much fun." I have to act like the older one sometimes and I love it! It makes me feel like I am in control even if I'm not. It's so fun!

"I won't, love. Now go on!" He pressed a kiss to my forehead, pushed me towards the boys, and then walked in the direction of the office, catching the attention of some of the girls as he did so. He is such a player and I just hope that he will actually find the perfect girl for him. He needs a girlfriend because he always seems so lonely. I don't like that. Looks like I get to put my match making skills to work. Let the games begin!

_**Fang POV:**_

As I was walking to the office, I accidentally ran into a very small girl, pushing her to the ground. "Oh god! I am so sorry! That was completely my fault!" I said, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"Oh no. It's fine, trust me. You can't take all the bla-…" she trailed of staring at me, just like I was staring at her. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair with light brown highlights and her hair was so shiny and wavy. She had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen in the whole world. They shined like they were in the morning sun, glistening so much. Her lips were red and full, making me want to kiss them into oblivion. They looked so soft.

She had tan skin and looked to be around 5 feet 4. She was really small, but she looked strong but fragile at the same time. She was so attractive and her clothes were amazing. She was wearing blue high tops, skinny jeans, and a very pretty neon green cami with a beanie on her head. She was gorgeous! Not as gorgeous as my little sister Max but she was a close second. She was perfect.

"I'm Nick, but you can call me Fang." I said shaking her hand, feeling a little spark shoot through my body.

"I'm…" **(A/N Let me know who you guys think it is!)**

* * *

**OHHHHH! CLIFFFY! HAHAHAHA! Sorry guys! But I just had to end it here. This is the longest chapter I have written so far and hopefully they will get longer. I bet you guys can guess who the mystery girl is. If you do message me or review and let me know. First one to guess it right gets a chapter dedicated to them and is allowed to control it however they want. Sorry it took so long to write and for me to update but my computer was being a poop. So I hope you guys liked it and please review! Bye guys! **


	4. Protective Blokes

**I am going to update now and I hope you like it. The contest winners are in fact moony2002 and icarlyfan1! Yay! So I'm going to be putting their ideas into this chapter and if you guys have any suggestions for any chapters, please feel free to let me know! Tell your friends about this story PLEASE! I need reviews to keep writing. So thanks guys!**

**moony2002: You already know all of the things I'm going to say to you and I hope you like this chapter. I am going to incorporate all of your ideas into this chapter. Thanks for reading! Message me cause I have something to ask you and need your opinion on something! Thanks!**

**Icarlyfan1: I hope you like this chapter! It will have some of your ideas in it and then there will be more later on in more chapters and I will give you credit for that! Thanks for reading!**

**Tinkerbell220: I completely agree with you! Haha! JBI is a very big creeper. What you said in the review might actually be in the story. I'm feeling like a ninja today so I might put some of the review in there. Keep your eyes open and thanks for reading!**

**A bit of slytherin: British Fang is the cutest man alive! Next to Sam Evans of course! *wink wink* haha! Fang is an idiot but we love him. It's impossible not to! I'm glad that you like Fangy and how much Max said bloody. That is one of the only English words I know so I think I might as well say that! Haha! This chapter is actually a duetttttt. Be sure to look for it! Thanks for reading! Message me cause I have a quick question for you and need your opinion on something! Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Glee. James Patterson and Ryan Murphy do. I'm just writing for fun because I have no life and I like to write! Haha!  
**

**Protective Blokes… written on 4/24/11 **

* * *

_**Previously on Relationships Aren't So Bad: **_

_As I was walking to the office, I accidentally ran into a very small girl, pushing her to the ground. "Oh god! I am so sorry! That was completely my fault!" I said, grabbing her hand and helping her up._

_"Oh no. It's fine, trust me. You can't take all the bla-…" she trailed of staring at me, just like I was staring at her. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair with light brown highlights and her hair was so shiny and wavy. She had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen in the whole world. They shined like they were in the morning sun, glistening so much. Her lips were red and full, making me want to kiss them into oblivion. They looked so soft._

_She had tan skin and looked to be around 5 feet 4. She was really small, but she looked strong but fragile at the same time. She was so attractive and her clothes were amazing. She was wearing blue high tops, skinny jeans, and a very pretty neon green cami with a beanie on her head. She was gorgeous! Not as gorgeous as my little sister Max but she was a close second. She was perfect._

_"I'm Nick, but you can call me Fang." I said shaking her hand, feeling a little spark shoot through my body._

_"I'm…" _

**Fang POV**

"I'm Rachel." She said, shaking my hand once more before letting go and dropping it back at my side. "It's nice to meet you. I wish I could stay and chat but I have to go to… um… History! That's where I'm going. Haha. Sorry! Maybe we'll meet up later." _She was really nervous. But she looked gorge-_ woah! Where did those thoughts come from?

"Yea! I'll see you later. Have a nice time in History." I said, my palms sweating, wanting to reach out and stop her as she walked past me, waving once more and then disappearing around the corner.

"Well she was just bloody beautiful, wasn't she Fang?" I heard by beautiful sister say behind my back. "I can see the way you look at her. You look like you're looking at Laurie again."

"Um… yea. She was gorgeous. But don't start this again Maxie. I can't help it. And you _promised_ you would never speak of her again!" She looked kind of upset. Oh lorsh.

"That's great. Eh hem. I guess I'll see you during footba- I mean soccer. Excuse me for trying to become part of my brother's life and not let him get hurt again. Blame me for loving you and being protective. Guess I'll back off. Bye, love." Damn it! Damn it all! Of course this was going to happen. I knew it should have. **(A/N this is supposed to move a little fast. Something happened back in England with the two and a woman named Laurie. There will be more explanation later. Just don't get mad!)** I'm so bloody stupid!

"Maxie! Wait!" I yelled, trying to get her attention as she walked passed me. "I'm sorry!" She ignored me. That really hurts. That rarely happened. The last time it did, our dad had… never mind. That's just too painful to think about. I need to make it up to her, but how?

"Hey dude!" I heard a familiar voice scream at me. "What did you do to Max?" A blond head and a shaved head peered at me through glaring eyes, making me want to shrink back and hide behind the rows of blue and black lockers lining the walls.

"Bloody Hell, you blokes! It's none of your business what goes on between me and my baby sister!" I yelled at them, going on instinct of what I learned from protecting her from someone…

"First you tell us not to hurt her and then you go and do it on your own. What the hell is that for?" Sam screamed at me, getting red in the face, obviously pissed off.

"It's just something that happened back in England that resurfaced again." I said, losing my fight with each passing second. "Something bad happened in England and it was heartbreaking for both of us and I guess it brought up bad memories. I didn't mean to hurt my baby sister. Honest." I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to these blokes but I think they would understand.

"Alright. Just be sure you don't hurt her again, _bloke._ Sammy boy over hear thinks he might love her and if you hurt her, even though you are her brother, he will hurt you without a second thought." Puck said, getting in my face. I respect him for that. Not many people would do that, just to protect my baby sister.

"Will do, bloke. But just don't you hurt her either Sam Evans. I won't hesitate to hurt you either. Haha! Now get to class. I need to go to the office. _And try to find Rachel. Hopefully we're in the same classes or at least some. _I added silently in my head.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said, shaking my hand. And on that note, Sam took off, running towards the direction Max took, with Puck right on his tail. It looks like he really does care about her. I just hope he doesn't hurt her.

**Sam POV:**

I ran towards the direction Max was with Puck right on my tail, hoping to catch her fast enough after that encounter with her brother. I don't care if he is her brother! He had no right to go and make her look like she was about to cry. No one does that to my angel as long as my heart is beating. It is just not cool.

Soon enough, I saw Max walking slowly, her head and shoulder bowed towards the ground, arms wrapped around herself, towards the History classroom. "Come here, British." Puck yelled right in my ear, running to catch up with Max.

"Just talk to us! We want to help. What happened, baby girl?" I asked her, running towards her after Puck, putting my arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Just a little sibling spat is all. Thank you for worrying though, loves. It makes me feel like at least someone cares about me. You guys are the best." She said, putting her head on my shoulder and snuggling closer.

Puck, being the pervert he is, just had to look over Max's shoulder and give me the most perverted look while looking between us and thrusting his hips forward and back. I silently reached behind Max's head, hoping she wouldn't notice and slapped him so hard that he lost his balance. He glared at me and said, "Well, as sweet as this scene is, I think we should be getting to Glee, Sammy boy." I forgot to tell you. We are in Glee club. As stupid as that sounds, we really are. It's actually really fun.

"Will do, Puckerman. Do you wanna come, Max?" I slapped my hand over Puck's mouth before he could say anything about how wrong that sentence sounded.

"Um. Sure. That sounds fun. But I have History next so I don't know if I would be allowed to." She said anxiously.

"It would be fine. Anyone in Glee club can skip class during a rehearsal period and Mr. Shue will just let the teachers of those classes know." I said, pulling her towards the choir room where everyone was already waiting.

"Well…" she took one look at our faces and I knew she was a goner. "Fine! I'll go."

"Do you sing?" Puck asked. "Or dance or anything of the musical sort? Because that's mainly what Glee club is about."

"Yes. I sing a little bit, you bloke but I don't think I'm very good. I did take dance lessons since I was 7 so I hope that those lessons come in handy."

"Great! We need some extra members. We need twelve to qualify for any competitions so you are our final member! Woop woop! You should be so happy right now." Puck said, slapping her back and leading her into the choir room where Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Kurt, Finn, Mike, Matt, and Artie. Those are the first nine members. Once you add me and Puck, which will equal eleven and hopefully Max, which will equal twelve, we now had a full team. It's pretty sweet considering we rarely did have enough members for even duet competitions.

"Hey guys! Guesssss what! We might have a new member!" Puck yelled, getting everyone's attention, including Mr. Shue's as he entered the room with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"You did? That's great guys! Who is it?" Mr. Shue said, dropping his bag on the piano

"It's our friend and the new girl, Maximum Ride!" We swept our arms to the side to create a dramatic effect. She caught on to what we were doing and started bowing uncontrollably; waving her hand like a princess would on the red carpet.

"Thank you, loves. This is such a great bloody honor! My name is Maximum Ride and it will be a pleasure to serve all of you amazingly talented blokes!" She yelled in her alluring accent, making everyone laugh at her antics, including me, Puck, and Mr. Shue.

"Haha! Well thank you Max. Will you sing a song for us today?" Mr. Shue asked her, sitting on the piano bench next to Brad, who got up to check on the band members and seeing if they were ready.

"Yes I am, Mr. Shue. I am going to sing _Jar of Hearts _by _Christina Perri._" Max said, stepping to the middle of the room and facing the rows of chairs set up.

"Alright. Start when you're ready." Mr. Shue said, getting up and sitting in one of the free chairs, letting Brad have his seat back, him getting ready to start the song.

Max took a deep breath and prepared to sing. She nodded at Brad and the song started. I think it's safe to say that I wasn't the only one enchanted by her voice the second we heard it. Her voice sounded like melting chocolate, honey, velvet, and yet rough with just the perfect amount of emotion and power to start off the song.

_**(Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri)**_

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

I noticed her look around the room and her eyes met mine. I gave her an encouraging smile and thumbs up and she smiled and kept singing.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_I hear your asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

She had tears in her eyes by this point. I think all of the girls did cause this is a really emotional song. Kurt had tears in his eyes, too.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now your back  
You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

The song was coming to an end and as I looked around the room, I noticed that all of the girls were bawling, and some of the guys had tears in their eyes.

_Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are_

The song had closed then, ending with Max almost in tears, holding them in, and all of them were absolutely shocked. They were staring at her with either tears rushing down their cheeks and their mouths open with wide eyes or just wide eyes and open mouths. Mr. Shue was absolutely amazed. He jumped up automatically, ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and shook it enthusiastically. "Well? Does that mean I'm in?" Max asked hesitantly, grabbing Mr. Shue's hand and yanking it from hers.

"YES! Absolutely! That was absolutely amazing!" Mr. Shue shouted, everybody joining in and congratulating her. Puck and I were the last ones to congratulate her, sweeping her up into a giant hug, holding her close and telling her how amazing she was.

"You are absolutely amazing, baby girl! That was the best voice I have heard in a long time. Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked her, taking my turn at congratulating her, hugging her a little longer than the rest did.

"I learned from my mum. She took me to a private little studio and I guess I just learned there. I was talented from the minute I started singing apparently, but I doubt it. I used to suck like no joke. It wasn't even funny and then I just started to get better as time went on." She said blushing, attempting to hide her face from my eyes. I captured her chin and made her look up at him. **(A/N Max is embarrassed cause you saw how she said she sucked and it wasn't even funny.)**

"That's amazing, Max. Not many people can be as good as you are on their own. They need years of training to even accomplish that! You are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I said, looking into her deep brown eyes. She blushed again and looked away from me. "But I was wondering something." I said to her, looking down as well, feeling my face heat up the tiniest bit.

"Yes, love?" She asked, looking into my eyes, a blush still licking up her neck to her high cheek bones.

"Will you go out with me tonight? You know, just the two of us?" I asked her, hoping the answer will be yes.

"Sure, Sam. Say 7:00? Pick me up at my house." She picked up the pen that Mr. Shue left on the chair and wrote her address and number down on my hand.

"Great!" I said, settling back in my seat next to Puck again after walking her to the one next to mine.

"Alright guys! Sectionals are coming up very soon and now that we have twelve members, we can compete. We need to start working on a set list, solos, and duets, all of that stuff. Now, does anyone have a suggestion for a song and who should sing it?

Rachel raised her hand. "I do, Mr. Shue."

"Alright then. What is it and who is going to sing it?"

"The song I picked is _Wild at Heart_ by _Gloriana_ and I think that Sam and Max should sing the leads. I want to see how well they do together because they both have amazing taste in music and they both have cool voices." She said, pointing at us and making us blush a little bit at her compliments.

"That sounds perfect, Rachel! Do you guys know the lyrics to the song?" He asked, going towards the piano and finding the song that Rachel mentioned.

"Yes. Do you, Sam?" Max asked me, grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes, playing with my fingers.

"Yea I kind of know it. I'm not like perfect with it but I know it."

"Alright then you guys. This is the sheet music and when each of you will be singing. Start when you're ready." He said, going and sitting back in his original spot in the front row next to Mercedes.

_**(Wild at Heart by Gloriana)**_

Sam: _Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_

Both: **I ain't here to do anything half-way**_  
_**Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while**

Both: **That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart  
**_  
_Sam: _About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
_Max: _**Well I'll love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time**_

Both: **Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while**

Both: **That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart  
**_  
_Both: **O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young**

Both: **O-oh, that's alright  
I've forever on the tip of my tongue  
**_  
_Both: **That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart  
**_  
_Both: **That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom**_  
_**You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart**

Both: **O-oh, alright...**

Once the song ended, we looked around and noticed everyone looked like they were about to burst. Even I felt like I was about to explode. That was absolutely amazing! She has the most beautiful voice and they just blended together perfectly, kind of like I knew they would. "That was… absolutely amazing! We are so doing that at sectionals! That was perfect! Nice choice, Rachel!" Mr. Shue said, getting up to shake our hands, getting the sheet music and putting it back in his bag.

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester. That means a lot." Max said, grabbing my hand and dragging me back to our seats. She looked absolutely adorable when she was blushing. It added some color to her cheeks.

"You are absolutely amazing, baby girl. Never forget that." I said to her, kissing her cheek and then looking at Mr. Shue.

"That was great guys. I want you all to come up with one song to sing for next rehearsal about family. Everyone will perform it and the order will be Finn, Max, Sam, Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Lauren, Matt, Tina, and then Kurt. That is it for rehearsal. Have a good night guys!" He said, gathering up all of his stuff from the top of the piano and taking his leave, a bounce in his step from Max joining.

"Well don't he seem happy, white girl!" Mercedes told Rachel, pulling Max to sit with them. I think that those three girls will be the start of an amazing friendship.

**Max POV:**

"Haha! I agree, love. Does he always walk like that because he looked extremely happy?" I asked, sitting down next to Mercedes, settling in my seat.

"Nope, he never does. He's just really happy you joined and now we have twelve members for competitions." Rachel said, smiling at Max brightly, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! We are so happy that we can now go to sectionals and with a voice as amazing as yours there's no way we're going to lose!"

"Don't thank me, really Rachel. Thank Sam and Puck 'cause they were the ones to even tell me about this club of yours."

"Thanks guys!" Rachel screamed across the room at them. I think she burst my bloody eardrums. Blimey!

**Puck POV:**

"Thanks guys!" We heard Rachel scream at us from across the room where she was talking to Tina, Mercedes, and British.

"No problem, Rachel! Wait… what are you thanking us for?" I yelled back at her. I really had no clue and as I looked around the group gathered around me and Sam, I don't think they knew either.

"Thank you for telling Max about Glee! Now we mi- UGH!" She yelled, walking closer so she didn't have to scream at us from across the room, seeing the boys cover their ears against her voice.

"Haha, sorry Rachel. What were you screaming at us?" Sam asked, being a smart alec.

"I was saying, Evans," she glared playfully, "that now we might actually have a chance at winning Sectionals and then so on and so forth. I mean have you heard Max's voice?" She asked us.

"Yes we've heard Max's voice, Rach. Maybe we could hear it again?" Finn asked, looking directly at Max with a really creepy look in his eyes. I discreetly held Sam down, considering he looked like he wanted to jump up and beat Finn down just because of the look he gave her. Sam is really protective of Max, I see.

"Um… sure you guys. What song do you want me to sing?" She asked a little unnerved by the look Finn was giving her.

"How about _Generation Love_ by _Jennette Mccurdy? _That is a really good song and maybe you could sing it for your family project. It mentions family so that would be really good." Mercedes requested of Max, showing her the song on her Ipod Touch.

"Sure, that sounds like a really good song. I might have heard it before. Can you play the song out loud and I'll see if I recognize the tune?" She asked.

"Yep, sure I can. It's a new song but it's really good. I found it out from Tina's little brother." Mercedes said, playing the song and watching Max start to bob her head to the rhythm.

"I do know that song. In fact, that was my favorite song back in England. I used to fall asleep to it every night. Does anyone know how to play it?" She asked looking around the room at all of us.

"Sam and I do." I told her, going and grabbing our guitars from the band section, watching as Finn went over to the drums.

"That's great that you guys know how! I can't sing without a beat." She smiled. "Are you guys ready?" She asked, standing in the middle of the room, turning to look at me, Sam, and Finn.

"Yep, we are, British. Tell us when you're ready." I told her, putting my fingers on the right frets and getting ready to play the beginning of the song. I looked up and noticed her nod, looking at Finn to start the rhythm. As soon as I heard those four drum beats, I started playing the beginning notes, Sam following my lead.

_**(Generation Love by Jennette Mccurdy)**_

_I found a picture of my mother  
In her bell-bottom jeans  
Flowers in her hair,  
And two fingers up for peace  
In that Polaroid she smiled,  
A grown up baby boomer  
Maybe Mama walked down the wild side  
Walkin' on the moon  
And what will they say about us?_

_Well, I've heard stories about my grandpa,_  
_Child of The Great Depression_  
_How growin' up broke_  
_Creates a deep and dark impression_  
_He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home_  
_Even when I go to visit_  
_He's still rockin' all alone_  
_And what will they say about us?_

_They'll call us Generation Lost_  
_Or Generation Greed_  
_Or the Connected Generation,_  
_To a plasma screen_  
_Or a Generation Why_  
_Enough is not enough_  
_Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love_  
_Generation Love_

_We are children of divorce_  
_And victims of dysfunction_  
_We spell check of course_

_And GPS the proper junction_  
_We've gotten pretty good at_  
_Shifting all the blame_  
_But I think I hear an old song_  
_Calling my new name_  
_Generation Love_

_Not Generation Lost_  
_Or Generation Greed_  
_Or the Connected Generation_  
_To a plasma screen_  
_Or a Generation Why_  
_Enough is not enough_  
_Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love_  
_Oh, Generation Love_

_And when they open up our time capsule_  
_A hundred years from now_  
_Maybe they'll look inside and see we figured out_  
_How to live with less and give ourselves a way!_

_(Or maybe they'll call us) Just maybe they'll call us_  
_Generation Love, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We are a brand new generation of love (Generation Love)_  
_We are a brand new generation of love_  
_Oh oh oh ohh (oh oh oh ohh)_

During the middle of the song, Max grabbed each of the girls' hands and dragged them out to dance and sing with her. Max was an amazing dancer. Almost as good as Mike and Matt but they are geniuses and have been taking lessons for a long time. I looked over at Sam once the song had ended and the applause began and saw the way he was looking at her. He was looking at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. **(A/N I got that part from Twilight where Jacob imprints on Renesmee and Bella finds out. Don't judge!)** He was looking at her like she was the most gorgeous creature on the planet and he wanted her to belong to him. He was looking at her like… like he was in love. Oh god. I need to talk to him later.

The bell rang to signal the end of the period and now it was off to English with Sam and Max and then to study hall with Mr. Looven. Everyone started to pack up all of their stuff and left the room starting with Mike and Matt, Tina and Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Max, and ending with Finn, Sam, and me.

"You ready, baby girl?" Sam asked Max, moving forward to put his arm around her shoulders as we all split up to go our certain way.

"I am ready, Sammy. Thank you for asking. Are you ready, Noah?" She asked me, grabbing my arm and putting it around her narrow shoulders, making me laugh.

"Yes, British, I'm ready to go to English." I laughed, squeezing her shoulder before looking over at Sam, noticing him gazing at her again. We are really going to have to talk about that.

**Max POV:**

The day had gone by fast. Noah, Sam, and I went to English, History, study hall, Gym, lunch, and then Noah and I went to Science together. By the end of the day, I was fully aware of eyes on my back and it was a little unnerving. I caught up with Fang at the end of the day, waiting by his car as he said good bye to Rachel. _Why did this have to start? _I asked myself, watching as she blushed and waved, walking off to her car with Finn trailing behind her, staring at me. "What was that about, Fangy?" I asked him, getting into his black and neon green Volvo.

"That was nothing, Maxie. But I just wanted to apologize for what I did this morning. I know that you're protective of me when it comes to relationships and I know I just came here but I just couldn't help myself. You know Rachel, right? She's in Glee club with you. She said you have an amazing voice." He looked at me like he was waiting for an explanation. I rarely sing anymore. I used to sing a lot back when we lived in England but things just started to go down hill for Fang and me and I just started singing to save myself the pain.

"I did sing today. I just wanted to see what would happen. I haven't sung in a very long time, brother. I loved to sing. You know that that's the bloody truth!" I exclaimed looking out the window at the passing cars as we pull out of the student parking lot.

"Alright, alright love! Can I just hear you sing for a little bit? I haven't heard that beautiful voice of yours since before you and mum had that accident. I miss it. I used to fall asleep every night listening to you, glad that your voice was the last thing I heard every night. Please just this once, for me?" He asked, looking like he was about to start crying. It was true. I did use to sing every night before I went to bed, even when his friends were over. But all of that changed when the accident happened. That was the end of my voice until today.

"Fine, I will sing. Turn on the radio and find a song, Fangy." I told him while I wiped the tears from my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"Ah ha, I found one." He said stopping on a station that I knew very well. 107.9 was playing one of our favorite songs, a song we would listen to all the time before we left for private school every morning, hoping that it would bring us some hope.

"I will only sing this song if you sing it with me. You know this song belongs to us, not just me. It's not complete without your voice." I told him, taking a deep breath.

"Very well, love, as you wish." He said while he copied my movements, taking a deep breath and turning up the radio more.

_**(Don't Forget to Remember Me by Carrie Underwood)**_

Max: _18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they just drug on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
Baby don't forget_

_Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a bible  
If you ever loose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave_  
_Don't forget to remember me_

Fang: _This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
Remind me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright  
Before we hung up I said  
Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell mee-maw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me_

Both: _Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
Lord I feel so small some times in this big ol' place  
I know there are more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me  
Don't forget to remember me_

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I think this is the longest chapter yet! I worked really hard on this and I hope I made this chapter great. I tried my hardest and I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Let me know what you guys want to happen next! And moony2002 and icarlyfan1, I hope I fulfilled your dreams in this chapter. Moony2002 and a bit of slytherin, message me cause I gots some questions! Haha! Bye! And where I got the lyrics from is down below. Haha!**

Lyrics, April. _Lyrics, Song Lyrics - SweetsLyrics(dot)com_. Web. 24 Apr. 2011. http:/www(dot)sweetslyrics(dot)com/.


	5. Sibling Love

**Yola**** my people! Or ****Evriders****. Which ever. Don't matter. ****Haha****! I believe it is time for something… Oh yea! Chapter 5! Yeah! (:**

**Moony2002: Thing 1… you already know all I'm going to say to you, I hope you love this chapter and the surprise that is in it! (: There are many many songs in here that I know for a fact you will love! (: You rule, Thing 1!**

**A bit of ****slytherin****: Well ****hellllo****, fellow Fang lover. You already know what I am going to say to you, but you are an awesome reviewer and you rock! Message me because I got some ****newwwws**** for you! (: **

**keakulina6: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It makes me feel so good when someone says its amazing because I put a lot of hard work into this story and it makes me happy to know that it's being appreciated. I'm sorry you were confused. ****Haha****. I think it might have been the whole Sam and Rachel characters but a Sam and Max pairing. ****Haha****. I apologize for that. Thank you so much! (:**

**The Wonderful ****Mistique****: You already know all I'm going to say so all I have to say is thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter. (:**

**Tinkerbell220: I completely agree with you! I might put that in there… And there might be some more confessing of the feelings coming in this chapter! You rock! Keep your eyes open!**

**Icarlyfan1: I promise that there will be a lot of chapters. I am not giving up on this story, or putting it on hold or anything like that. There will be many chapters filled with details and hopefully more people will read it and maybe over and over again. I promise I won't tell. ****Haha****shhhh****. (: You rule! (:**

**Dasher21: I am updating! Haha. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter! (:**

**Now, In the words of my best friend and twin, ****moony****, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ****Haha****. She is my inspiration for almost all of my chapters, this one especially! (: Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Max Ride characters or any Glee characters. They belong to James Patterson and Ryan Murphy. **

**Sibling Love… written on ****5/8/11**

**Puck ****POV****:**

After Glee, Sam, Rachel, and I piled into my dark green and dark blue Ford pick up, Rachel in the middle, and zoomed off to my house where my 7 year old sister, Abigail, was waiting. I know you guys are wondering _Why is Rachel with you and Sam?_ Well the reason is because Rachel and Sam are siblings. **(A/N in the chapter Rachel is introduced, it said ****Berry**** but I changed it to Evans)** All three of us are really close and Rachel is like my little sister. She is the youngest out of all of us and Sam is the most protective guy I know when it comes to her, _and Max._ I thought to myself. I still need to talk to him about that. "I'm worried about Finn. I think he's gonna try something with Max." I heard Rachel say quietly, ducking her head as Sam looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"Why do you think that, bunny?" He asked, tilting her head up so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"When he was walking Max to her locker, I saw Finn pull Max into a really tight hug and it looked really painful and when I was at his locker, he looked like he was planning something, like something really, really bad." She said while wringing her hands together.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Rachel, we promise." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"We promise, Rachel, we won't let anything happen to Max. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her get hurt. And if Finn even comes near you with intentions to hurt you, we won't hesitate to hurt him." Sam was livid. He looked like he could kill Finn for even going near Max and Rachel.

"Thanks guys. I know I can always count on you." Rachel snuggled into our embraces and the ride was quiet till we reached the little red house I live in. It isn't much but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

As we got out of the car, I was getting my keys from my pocket when there was a screech from inside, indicating that Abby knew we were home. Once we reached the door, I unlocked it and we entered, dropping all of our bags on the floor and our jackets on the hangers.

We each have our own hook with our own design. Rachel had the hook to the far left, a microphone and a star on the side. The microphone was blue and neon green, the bead at the top of the hook, the head of the microphone. The star was neon green and covered the whole side of the microphone. The base was dark purple and dark blue, her favorite colors. Sam's was in the middle and the bead of hook was the head of a football player catching a football, heading into the end zone. The player was decked out in white and red, the number 6 painted on the back and front, Evans painted above the number, showing the name of the player which would be him. And the final hook was mine, decked out in white and red, the number 20 painted on the bead of the hook. The name Puckerman was painted above the hook, claiming it as mine. WMHS was painted all along the base of the hook, showing my school and the pride I took in it.

As I turned around to face Abby, I wasn't shocked at the scene I saw. Abby was jumping up and down on the couch, powder all around her mouth and a donut box on the ground. "Hi Rachel, Sam, Noah! I missed you guys when I was at school and you were at school because I was really bored and there was nothing to do and I cam home and no one was home and mom was at work and I tried to take a nap but I couldn't and I found some candy so I ate it and I tried to take a nap again but then I realized that I can't sleep without you singing to me. So can you sing to me, please?" She was out of breath at the end of her monologue and her voice got smaller and smaller towards the end.

"Sure, squirt. What song do you want us to sing?" I asked her, making my way towards her and pushing her down into a sitting position on the couch and then so she was lying down. I took the blanket from Rach and threw it over her, tucking her in and then getting up and sitting in my arm chair, Rachel and Sam on the other chair next to Abby.

"I want you to sing _If I Die Young _by _The Band Perry_." That was always her favorite song because Rachel sang most of it.

"Alright, sweetie." Rachel got ready and started singing, watching Abby's face as she relaxed enough to watch and listen to Rach without making a fuss.

_**(If I Die Young by The Band Perry)**_

**R****achel****: **_if i die young bury me in satin_  
_lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_sink me in the river at dawn_  
_send me away with the words of a love song_  
_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

**Rachel: **_lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother_  
_she'll know I'm safe with you and she stands under my colors_  
_oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be_  
_no ain't even gray but she buries her baby_  
_the sharp knife of a short life_  
_well I've had just enough time_

**All 3: **_if i die young bury me in satin_  
_lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_sink me in the river at dawn_  
_send me away with the words of a love song_  
_the sharp knife of a short life_  
_well, i have just enough time_

**Rachel: **_and I'll be wearing white_  
_when i come into your kingdom_  
**All 3: **_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
**R****achel****:**_ I've never known the lovin' of man_  
_but it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand_  
_there's a boy here in town_  
_who says he'll love me forever_  
**Rachel: **_who would have thought forever could be severed_  
_by the sharp knife of a short life_  
_well I've had just enough time_

**Rachel: **_so put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_what i never did is done_  
_a penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_they're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_and maybe then you'll hear the words that I've been singin'_  
_its funny when your dead how people start listenin'_

**All 3: **_if i die young bury me in satin_  
_lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_sink me in the river at dawn_  
_send me away with the words of a love song_  
**Rachel: **_ooh ooh the ballad of a dove_  
_go with peace and love_  
_gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket_  
_save em for a time when your really gonna need em._  
**All 3: **_oh the sharp knife of a short life_  
**Rachel: **_well I've had just enough time_  
_so put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

Once we were done, we looked over at Abby and realized that she was fast asleep. She always falls asleep so easily when we sing to her and it makes all of us feel really special because no one else can do that. We all love her so much and it looks like she has us all wrapped around her little fingers. "Well I think we should be going now, Noah." Rachel said, standing up and coming over to where I was sitting, kissing my cheek and then Abby's.

"Yea man sorry we couldn't stay longer. Marissa has this special dinner that she wants to have for _"family night"_ but I don't even know why she tries. We're never gonna forgive her for what she did." Sam said, fist bumping me and following Rachel to the door, grabbing his and her stuff and giving her her bag.

"Sorry, man. That's janked that she does that. Does she even realize that all of us are fuckin' pissed at her?"

"Nope. But we gotta go so we'll group chat later. Bye, Puck."

"Bye, Sam, Rach." I told them, hugging and kissing Rachel's cheek before they left, closing the door behind them, leaving me with a sleeping child, and my own thoughts until my mom came home. After cooking dinner for Abby and taking her up to her room and setting the table for my mom when she came home, I went upstairs to see if the Evans children were on. I saw Sam was on so I clicked his name, called him and when he answered, Rachel was in the room with him, too. Those two are really close and they wouldn't trade each other for anything in the world, I swear it. I started talking to them and realized Rachel was still worried for Max which made both of us really happy. It's always nice to know that Sam's sister won't be jealous when him and Max start dating. Rachel was just cool like that.

After talking to them for about 2 hours, Sam had to go and get ready for his date with Max. I clicked off, realized what time it was, and noticed my mom's car pulling in. Looks like I better go wake up Abby and wish Sam luck on his date. I just hope it goes well.

**Sam ****POV****: **

Once I clicked off of skype with Puck, I turned around and looked at Rach. I was really worried about her because of the whole Finn thing. They are best friends and I don't want him to hurt her just because she tried to stop him from doing something to Max. It just pisses me off so much. He has no right to do that. "Are you okay, bunny? I mean, about the whole Finn thing?" I asked her while I looked through my closet to find something to wear to my date with Max tonight.

"Yea, Sammy. I'm fine, just really worried. I don't want anything to happen to Max. We could be best friends and I just don't want her to get hurt because Finn was being an idiot." She said, looking down at her perfectly manicured, blue nails.

"Please lock all of the doors tonight, all of your windows, everything. Don't let Marissa let anyone in, and don't let Marissa feed you. Be safe, I love you, and I promise I won't be home too late." I told her, kissing her forehead after I had gotten dressed, grabbed my car keys to my Blue Camaro, and grabbed my jacket.

"Love you, Sammy!" I heard her yell down the staircase once I reached the bottom. She sounded really upset. I hate when that happens because it makes me feel helpless. I hate when she cries so much because it makes me feel so bad and my chest tightens up and it gets hard to breathe.

"Love you too, bunny! Be safe!" I yelled back at her, closing the door behind me and walking down to the garage where my car was, unlocking the doors, sliding in and putting it into gear, officially starting my night off with a bang.

**Max ****POV****:**

I got dressed in a blue and black plaid jacket with a neon green cami, white skinny jeans and black converse with my wings necklace and a bracelet. My hair was slightly curled and fell down around my shoulders. I was so nervous about this date tonight that I had to ask Fang for help. The only advice he gave me was _"Be sure to be safe and don't let him get too far with you, love. I know what goes on inside boys' minds and it's not pretty. Just don't let him take advantage of you and if he does I will punch him so hard in his bloody face his nose will never be the same ever again." _That didn't really help me at all.

I was just putting on some lip gloss when there was a knock on the door. I put on the finishing touch and ran to the door, opening it up to see the most gorgeous man alive. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, a red and white plaid shirt over a black wife-beater and blue converse. His blond hair swooped over his beautiful blue eyes. "Hi, baby girl." He said in that deep voice of his, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hello, love." I replied, kissing his cheek and grabbing my bag, turning off the light and closing the door behind me, locking it with my key.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go to BreadstiX and then we could go to the lake and hang out there." He told me, putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him when the cold air hit our skin, making goosebumps appear on our arms.

"That sounds perfect, Sam. Let us go, shall we?" I said, scooting into the car while he held the door open for me. _He is such a gentleman._ I thought to myself.

"We shall." he replied, shutting the door once I was seated and walking around the front of the car to the driver's side, opening the car door and sliding in, closing the door behind him. While he was starting the car and putting the gear to drive, backing out of the driveway, I took a moment to study his car. It smelled like him, all man and a woodsy, sweet scent, and it had black cloth seats and it was fairly clean. It suited him perfectly and I loved it already.

"Can I turn on the radio, Sam?"

"Sure. Turn it to whatever you would like to listen to." I turned the radio on and switched it to 107.9, my favorite station next to 105.5 and 104.5. Kiss 108 was playing a song I've never heard of so I switched it to 102.5, which was my mom's favorite station before the incident. The song _I Run To You _by _Lady Antebellum. _That was my mom's favorite song and it was kind of mine. As the song started, I heard Sam start singing and I couldn't help but let the lyrics flow through me, too, singing them out loud in the quiet night.

_**(I Run To You by Lady Antebellum)**_

**Sam: **_I run from hate_  
_I run from prejudice_  
_I run from pessimists_  
_But I run too late_  
**Max: **_I run my life_  
_Or is it running me_  
_Run from my past_  
_I run too fast_  
_Or too slow it seems_  
**Both: **_When lies become the truth_

**Both: **_That's when I r__un__ to you_  
_This world keeps spinning faster_  
_Into a new disaster so I run to you_  
_I run to you baby_  
_And when it all starts coming undone_  
_Baby you're the only one I run to_  
_I run to you_

**Both: **_We run on fumes_  
_Your life and mine_  
_Like the sands of time_  
_Slippin' right on through_  
_And our love's the only truth_  
_That's why I run to you_

**Both: **_This world keeps spinning faster_  
_Into a new disaster so I run to you_  
_I run to you baby_  
_And when it all starts coming undone_  
_Baby you're the only one I run to_  
_I run to you_

**Both: **_This world keeps spinning faster_  
_Into a new disaster so I run to you_  
_I run to you baby_  
_And when it all starts coming undone_  
_Baby you're the only one I run to_  
_I run to you_

The song ended and me and Sam looked at each other, smiling slightly while he took hold of my hand and held it close to him over the center console. We both smiled wider and as another song came on, I looked out the window towards the cars and green brush passing by, thinking that I already liked it better here than I did inEngland.

Once we reached BreadstiX, I opened up the car door and slipped out, closing the door behind me as I waited for Sam on my side, taking his hand and letting him pull me into the resteraunt. When we were seated, Sam asked me about my family life. "Well, I live alone with Fang, which you know is my brother and my mom is..." my throat closed up a little bit when I started to talk about her. "My mom is still inEngland! She didn't want to come with us and my dad is with her, too. They wanted to give us free lives and told us that we had to learn how to take care of ourselves." I lied to him and felt terrible. The truth was that both of my parents were dead because of a car accident that my dad had planned. He was being such a jacklamma and decided that my mother was having an affair with another man and just caused a car accident because he thought that if he can't have her, nobody can. It was so sad because me and Fang were so young but we couldn't do anything to help it. I stopped singing after that and Fang was always trying to comfort me but it never worked.

"That sounds like a sad life. I can't believe your mom and dad didn't want to come with you. That's just terrible, I mean what parents would just let you guys leave England with no help at all just because they wanted you to learn how to take care of yourselves."

"It was but we learned to take care of each other and that was all we needed. But now I met you and all of the Glee kids and I realized that I was never fully complete. Fang was the only person I had in my life and I felt complete but now that I met you, I realize I wasn't." I told him, leaning over the table to kiss his cheek, feelings sparks travel from my lips to my veins, telling me that I felt something more than just like for Sam. I don't usually believe in love at first sight because I never thought it would happen and people were being dramatic about the sparks and fireworks. They really meant it and I'm really surprised it happened to me.

"I feel the same way. Me and Rachel, she's my sister, live with our step mom, Marissa and we aren't big fans of her. Me and Rach always felt complete just because we had each other and that we were all the other nee-." He got cut off when the waitress came over to take our orders. She was tall with black hair and had big assets, and was constantly sending flirtatious looks over at Sam, making me want to jump out of the decorative seat and attack her for it.

"What can I get for you guys?" She asked us (read: Sam), in a husky, yet smooth voice and bedroom eyes looking right at Sam, completely ignoring me.

"_I _would like a chicken picatta and a large coke, not diet coke, coke. Thanks, love." I told her a little forcefully, looking over at Sam and seeing that he was gazing at me openly, looking like I was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I'll have what she said." He told her, sending her away with a firm look, making her glare at me, ducking her head while she moved away from our table and towards the kitchen where she slapped the order down angrily, passing the cook and rest of the staff, blushing tomato red.

"So you were saying before the waitress interrupted us, Sammy. What was it?" I asked him, noticing him still staring at me, shaking him out of his thoughts while he looked at the table, trying to remember what he was saying.

"Oh yea! We learned how to be more independent and we are a lot stronger together and a lot closer than normal siblings are. We love each other so much and we always thought that that was all we needed. But then Rachel met her boyfriend, Mike, and she realized that she wasn't complete, not without more friends. She was always trying to block her feelings and now that she has Mike, she is coming out a lot more. And now that I've met you, I've realized that I was never complete, too. You made me complete." He told me, leaning over the table slowly, giving me time to pull away, only to be stopped by the flirty waitress putting our drinks on the table a little harder than necessary, and automatically turning on her heel and walking towards another table, flirting with another poor guy and getting the same result that she did here from the girl by his side.

"I swear that waitress spit in my drink." I told Sam, laughing at his face of disappointment, secretly hiding that I felt the same. He laughed and then the conversation started again, but I couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that settled low in my stomach. The waitress, which I found out her name was Lacy, served the food. I was once again afraid that she spit in my food but I ate it anyway because I didn't want Sam to feel bad. As we ate, we made casual conversation until he payed the bill. I disagreed at first but then he looked at me with that glare of his and I didn't argue anymore. He laughed, though, when I backed up a little bit and laughed apologizing and grabbing my hand across the table, throwing down a few bills and signing the check, not leaving a tip.

As we left, he brought me back to his car and we went on a walk by the lake, talking about family and friends and our homes. We sat down near a rock at the edge of the lake, just relaxing and looking at the stars above, not even realizing how late it got until Sam suggested we go back home because he promised Rachel he wouldn't be out too late. I completely understood because that just meant that he cared for his sister and you don't see that often. He is like to Rachel what Fang is to me and that is very attractive on him. I told him that and he blushed and chuckled, throwing his arm around me waist as we walked back the way we came, seeing his car come into view soon enough.

"This was a really fun night, love." I told him once we were on our way back to my house, the radio on low volume, playing the song _Time Of My Life_ by _The Black Eyed Peas._

"Yea me too, baby girl. I think this was the funnest night I have had in a long time." He replied, taking my hand again, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles in the sweetest gesture.

_(This is international)_  
_(Big mega radio smasher)_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've never felt this way before_  
_And I swear this is true_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've never felt this way before_  
_And I swear this is true_  
_And I owe it all to you_  
_You-you-you-you-you_  
_You-you-you-you-you_  
_You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you_

The car ride was quiet until we reached my house when he turned the car off and turned to look at me. "You ready for this night to end, Max?"

"Absolutely not. This was such a fun night, no joke." I replied as he opened up his door and jumped out, closing it behind him.

"I know, me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" He asked shyly, blushing a little and looking down, scuffing his shoe against the gravel of the road as I closed my door behind me, too.

_Dirty bit_  
_Dirty bit_

_I-I came up in here to rock_  
_Light a fire, make it hot_  
_I don't wanna take no pictures_  
_I just wanna take some shots_  
_So come on, let's go_  
_Let's lose control_  
_Let's do it all night_  
_'Til we can't do it no mo'_

I put my finger under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I would love that, Sammy. You have my number. Call me sometime and we will set it up."

He smiled at me, pulled me to him and hugged me with all his strength. I wasn't really expecting a hug, maybe a kiss but I guess the hug was nice, too. I was just really looking forward to a kiss. I hugged him back with all my strength, looking up and kissing his cheek and then his forehead, watching him as his eyes settled on me, a new emotion shining in them.

_People rockin' to the sound_  
_Turn it up and watch it pound_  
_We gon' rock it to the top_  
_Until the roof come burnin' down_  
_Yeah, it's hot in herrre_  
_The temperaturrre_  
_Has got these ladies_  
_Gettin' freakierrr_

He was leaning closer and closer to me, slowly, giving me a chance to pull away. _As if I wanted to. _I thought to myself.

_I got freaky, freaky, baby_  
_I was chillin' with my ladies_  
_I didn't come to get bougie_  
_I came here to get crazy_  
_I was born to get wiiild_  
_That's my styyyle_  
_If you didn't know that_  
_Well, baby, now you know now_

_'Cause I'm!_  
_Havin'!_  
_A good! Time!_  
_With you!_  
_I'm tellin' you_

I moved a little closer to him, showing him that I wanted him to kiss me, even though he was still so shy. He was embarrassed and his face was so cute. He was blushing so hard, like he couldn't believe he was about to do this. I was afraid that he didn't want to kiss me until he moved closer to me, his eyes darting to my lips, his left hand moving to my waist, his right moving to cup my cheek, tilting my head up towards him for a better angle.

He finally closed the distance between us, starting the kiss off slowly and softly, but soon it was getting more passionate and rough. He moved his right hand from my cheek to cup my neck, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. He gently licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I gladly granted, moaning into his mouth as his tongue touched mine, blushing so much and pulling away, embarrassed that I let it get that far.

_I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've never felt this way before_  
_And I swear this is true_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've never felt this way before_  
_And I swear this is true_

The lights from the porch came on, showing me that Fang was watching and saw the kiss, letting me know that it was time to say good night to Sam and come inside so we can discuss what happened. "Thank you for the most amazing night, Sam. I hope we can do it again sometime." I told him, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, softly, sweetly, one more time before going up my porch steps, waiting until I heard his car door close to turn around a wave once and then unlocking the front door, letting myself in. I leaned against the door once I closed it, sliding down until I was sitting at the bottom, touching my lips, still feeling the spark and the warmth his lips had left there.

_And I owe it all to you_

The lights from the porch came on, showing me that Fang was watching and saw the kiss, letting me know that it was time to say good night to Sam and come inside so we can discuss what happened. "Thank you for the most amazing night, Sam. I hope we can do it again sometime." I told him, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, softly, sweetly, one more time before going up my porch steps, waiting until I heard his car door close to turn around a wave once and then unlocking the front door, letting myself in. I leaned against the door once I closed it, sliding down until I was sitting at the bottom, touching my lips, still feeling the spark and the warmth his lips had left there.

**-TiMe SkIp TiLl NeXt DaY-**

**Sam POV:**

The date last night was absolutely fantastic. The kiss was amazing and I swear I still feel sparks. Once I got home, I unlocked the door quietly, looking at my phone and checking the time. 10:30pm. I wasn't that late but when I walked up the stairs after locking the door behind me and kicking off my shoes, Rachel was asleep in my bed, wearing one of my shirts and cuddling under the blankets. I could tell she was waiting up for me. We always did that with each other. If one of us goes on a date, usually her, we always wait up for each other, no matter how tired we were and if we felt like we were about to fall asleep, we go in the other's room and sleep there, letting them know that they had waited up for them.

I stripped down to my black and white boxers, throwing my clothes in the hamper and slipped under the covers, feeling Rachel snuggle closer to me, unconsciously. I pulled her closer, smiling slightly, putting my arm under her head as a pillow and pulling the blanket up higher around her shoulders. She always loved to cuddle with me, saying I was really warm and it always made me laugh. She just loved to cuddle. It was so sweet and when we woke up for school at5:30, I kissed her forehead and told her to go shower and I'll get breakfast, sending her to her room while I changed.

I cooked bacon, eggs, and toast, letting her get as much as she wanted, while we tried to finish as fast as we could so we didn't have to see Marissa this morning. We ate and grabbed our backpacks and homework, while I did my homework in the car when Rach drove, finishing just as we reached the school. Puck jumped out of his truck, running over to us and kissing Rachel's cheek and fist bumping me. All of a sudden, Rachel screeched while being thrown in the air by Mike, turning just in time to be caught and kissed on the lips, ignoring me and Puck making gag noises. "You guys are just jealous." She said, pulling away to breathe and glaring at us. Mike just laughed, put his arms around her waist from behind and putting his head on her shoulder.

"You guys ready for class?" Mike asked us, walking towards the school and towards Rach's locker, letting her grab all of her stuff and leaning against the locker next to her's.

"Yep! I am. I will see you later at study hall and I will see you and Puck later, Sam. Bye guys!" She told us, kissing me and Puck on the cheek and Mike on the lips, bouncing to her class, making us laugh. She was always a bundle of energy and we loved her for it.

"Haha, see you guys." Mike told us, fist bumping us and then walking in the opposite direction than Rachel, me and Puck going down the middle hallway, after stopping by our lockers and grabbing our stuff.

Just when I was closing my locker, I felt soft hands covering my eyes, and a sweet voice that I loved so much. "Guess who!" the voice said.

"Hmmm... is it the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Nope, wrong!" She told me.

"Hmmm... haha. Max?" I asked her,

"You got it, love!" She said, turning me around and kissing me gently on the lips, me pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. "I just wanted a quick kiss but I will see you during lunch and then we have Glee." She told me while pulling away to breathe. I always hated that necessity.

"Alright, baby girl. See ya." I kissed her quickly one more time and followed Puck as he made his way towards our class, catching up with him just in time to hear him laughing and then to get a punch on the shoulder.

"You guys are so crazy together, really." He told me laughing as we entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

**-TiMe SkIp To GlEe-**

The day went by pretty fast and now it was time for Glee. Everyone was in the choir room besides Mr. Shue and me and Max. Me and Max were spending a little bit of time together and Mr. Shue was late because he always is. Everyone was stunned silent as me and Rachel walked into Glee holding hands, wearing identical smiles and sitting really close together in the back row next to Rachel, Mike, and Mercedes. I don't know why it was so shocking. I know it happened really fast but I think it was meant to be. **(A/N I do know this happened really fast but there is a reason for it.) **"Hey guys!" Mr. Shue exclaimed walking into the room. "This week's assignment was to find a song that expressed the meaning of family in your eyes. What family means to you. So who is going to go first?" No one raised their hand so Mr. Shue picked out of a hat. "Rachel is going to go first and then... Mercedes!" They both high fived and Rachel got up and stood in front of the class, fidgeting a little bit but ready all the same. She nodded and the music started.

**_(Not That Far Away by Jennette Mccurdy_****_)_**

_They're playin' guitars with stars in their eyes on Broadway_  
_They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Cuz__ sometimes I get lonely_  
_Guess I'm not the only new girl in town_

She started dancing around the room a little bit and I could understand why she picked this song. Our realy mom was living inCaliforniaright now because she didn't want to be close to us at all. It hurt but we were dealing.

_Momma I promise I'll be alright_  
_I'll call to say I love you every night_  
_I'm just tryin' to write the story my life_  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase_  
_I get a little closer everyday_  
_California is not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away_

_There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town_  
_I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down_  
_I'm makin' my way_  
_No one said that it'd be easy_  
_Trust me believe me_  
_I'm where I belong_

She had tears in her eyes at this point and so did many of the other girls, Max included. Her head was buried in my chest and she was listening to Rachel. I knew why she was one of the girls reacting the worst and it was all because of what I learned last night.

_Momma I promise I'll be alright_  
_I'll call to say I love you every night_  
_I'm just tryin' to write the story my life_  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase_  
_I get a little closer everyday_  
_California is not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away_

_We're miles apart_  
_But you're in my heart_  
_I keep you with me everywhere I go_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright_  
_I'll call to say I love you every night_  
_I'm just tryin' to write the story my life_  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase_  
_I get a little closer everyday_  
_California is not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away_

_I'm not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away_

The song finished and Rachel walked over to Mike and sat down while snuggling into his embrace, crying openly now, and looking at all of the girls, I realized most of them were crying, too. "That was absolutely beautiful, Rachel. I could tell that that song had so much meaning for you. That was the perfect choice and I'm proud of you." Mr. Shue said. "Mercedes, you're next." He said, pointing to her and then going and sitting in a seat in the front row. She took a deep breath and nodded at Brad which was his cue to start the song.

**_(You'll Always Be My Baby by _****_Sara_****_ Evans)_**

_There I was ten years old_  
_Waiting in my room for him to come home_  
_I just knew he'd be so mad_  
_Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad._  
_There was no denying I let him down_  
_But instead of being angry_  
_He put his arms around me and said_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days_  
_I'll always feel the same way_  
_Whatever road you may be on_  
_Know your never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be_  
_Just remember that you will always be my baby._

She started swaying to the beat, softening her voice and making it more powerful. She grabbed Max's and Rachel's hands, dragging them up to dance with her.

_There I was twenty one_  
_Oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done_  
_On a country road_  
_Parked one night_  
_What started out so innocent_  
_Crossed the line_  
_There was no denying_  
_I let God down_  
_But instead of being angry_  
_He let his love surround me and I heard_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days_  
_I'll always feel the same way_  
_Whatever road you may be on_  
_Know your never too far gone_  
_My love is there wherever you may be_  
_Just remember that you will always be my baby yeah yeah._

_There he is my little man_  
_I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then_  
_And I pray to god that when he does_  
_I'll be just as understanding as my father was_  
_'cause the last thing that I want to do is let him down_  
_So instead of being angry_  
_I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say_

They danced around the room, watching Mercedes as she belted out the final chorus, impressing many people because no one really thought this would be her type of song.

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days_  
_I'll always feel the same way whatever road you may be on_  
_Noo__ your never too far gone_  
_My love is there wherever you may be_  
_Just remember that you will always be my baby be my baby_

The song came to an end, signalling the applause to begin. She was bowing constantly and acting like someone on Broadway. It made all of us laugh and then the applause came to an end once she sat down. Mr. Shue signalled for Finn to begin his song and as he went to the front of the room, I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Rachel snuggle closer to Mike. I need to know what's going on with Finn. It's really getting on my nerves.

**_(Always Be My Baby – _****_David_****_ Cook)_**

_We were as one babe_  
_For a moment in time_  
_And it seemed everlasting_  
_That you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free_  
_So I'm letting you fly_  
_Cause I know in my heart babe_  
_Our love will never die_  
_No!_

All of us looked around at each other, all thinking the same thing. _This isn't a song about family or anything like that. It's a song about relationships and how the person will always be a part of them._ He kept looking at my Max, making me pull her closer to me, earning a glare from Finn.

_You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm a part of you indefinitely_  
_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry no_  
_And I won't beg you to stay_  
_If you're determined to leave girl_  
_I will not stand in your way_  
_But inevitably you'll be back again_  
_Cause ya know in your heart babe_  
_Our love will never end no_

Maybe this song was what he thought a family was, but it's not. This song isn't about family but apparently he thinks it is. This is the reason we all think he's stupid. **(A/N I am so sorry for the Finn bashing but if you don't like that then please don't read)**

_You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back girl_  
_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder __oooohhh_  
_I know that, you'll be right back, babe_  
_Ooooh__! baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

_You'll always be apart of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby..._

_You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on (we will linger on...)_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_Always be my baby_

Everyone looked around at each other awkwardly once the song ended, slowly clapping until Finn looked at us with a proud smile. He sat down and everybody stopped clapping, not even trying to tell Finn that he did a good job. No one was really impressed besides him and Mr. Shue... kind of. Tina went next, making up for Finn's stupidity and actually picking a song that showed the real meaning of family.

**_(In My Daughter's Eyes – Martina _****_Mcbride)_**

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_  
_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_  
_But the truth is plain to see_  
_She was sent to rescue me_  
_I see who I wanna be_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
_Darkness turns to light and the_  
_world is at peace_  
_This miracle God gave to me gives me_  
_strength when I am weak_  
_I find reason to believe_  
_In my daughter's eyes'_

Tina was singing softly, moving around the room, touching the boys' shoulders and squeezing, then going to the girls and pulling them up to hug her, squeezing them, as well.

_And when she wraps her hand_  
_around my finger_  
_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_  
_Everything becomes a little clearer_  
_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart_  
_has had enough_  
_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_  
_I've seen the light_  
_It's in my daugter's eyes_

She went back down to the middle of the room, turning around to face us as the final chorus was coming to an end. Some of the girls were sniffling, while Artie was looking at Tina with a sense of pride, love, and adoration in his gaze.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
_A reflection of who I am and what will be_  
_Though she'll grow and someday leave_  
_Maybe raise a family_  
_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_  
_she made me_  
_For I'll be there_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

Once the song ended, everyone stood up and clapped, showing Tina that she did an absolutely amazing job. "That was beautiful, Tina. We need to get you more solos. That song looked like it held a lot of meaning to you and that was the exact idea of the assignment. That was perfect. You get to pick who goes next now." He told her, sitting back down and giving her the signal that said, _"Pick whoever you want."_

"I think that Max should go next." Tina told everyone, smiling at Max and pushing her forward into the center of the room, giving her an encouraging look. Max looked at me while I gave her the same look and gesture Tina did. She glared at me and nodded to Brad to start, taking a deep breath and pushing it out on the beginning words of the song.

**_(Don't Forget to Remember Me – _****_Carrie_****_ Underwood)_**

_Eighteen years had come and gone,_  
_For momma they flew by,_  
_But for me they drug on and on,_  
_We were loading up that Chevy,_  
_Both tryin' not to cry,_  
_Momma kept on talkin',_  
_Putting off goodbye,_  
_Then she took my hand and said,_  
_"Baby, don't forget,_

_Before you hit the highway,_  
_You better stop for gas_  
_There's a fifty in the ashtray,_  
_In case you run short on cash,_  
_Here's a map and here's a Bible,_  
_If you ever lose your way,_  
_Just one more thing before you leave,_  
_Don't forget to remember me,"_

This song sounded like it meant so much to her. _I think I might ask her or Fang about it. He might know, too. _I thought to myself, keeping an eye on her face and my ears trained on her voice. It was so beautiful, like an eagle taking flight, filled with grace and confidence.

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home,_  
_And those bills there on the counter,_  
_Keep telling me I'm on my own,_  
_And just like every Sunday, I called momma up last night,_  
_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright,_  
_Before we hung up I said,_  
_"Hey momma, don't forget,_

I remembered when we went to dinner, she told me all about what happened with her mom and dad. _Now I know why this song was so important to her._I thought as I turned my attention back to her, just in time to hear the part about her sister and how she had moved out and all of that. I remember that she said that her only sibling was Fang and she had no others.

_To tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall,_  
_And tell mee-ma that I miss her,_  
_Yeah, I should give her a call,_  
_And make sure you tell daddy that I'm still his little girl,_  
_Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be,_  
_But don't forget to remember me,"_

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray,_  
_I haven't done this in a while,_  
_So I don't know what to say,_  
_But, Lord, I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place,_  
_Yeah, I know there's more important things,_  
_But don't forget to remember me,_  
_Don't forget to remember me._

The song came to an end and just like with Tina, everyone stood up and applauded, some of the boys cat calling and I walked down the steps, walking over to her and hugging her, hard. She relaxed against my chest, letting a few tears escape while I walked her back to her seat. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes again but that was understandable. You could feel the raw emotion in the song, just like in Rach's. "Beautiful job, Max. You get to pick who is next, too. That was absolutely amazing, great, great job!" Mr. Shue said, letting her pick who went next, just like he did with Tina.

"Noah, you can go next." She said looking around, noticing the playful glare Puck gave her when he got up and grabbed his guitar, tuning it and playing the beginning note, opening his mouth and letting the lyrics flow out.

**_(Who Says You Can't Go Home – _****_Bon _****_Jovi and Jennifer Nettles)_**

**Puck: **_I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place_  
_I was looking for something I couldn't replace_  
_I was running away from the only thing I've ever known_

In the middle of the verse, a girl that looked like some sort of rebel walked in, going straight to Puck and starting the rest of the lyrics. He nodded and grinned, following her around the room, playing his guitar.

**Luna: **_And like a blind dog without a bone_  
_I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone_  
_I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_  
**Both: **_I've been there, done that, I ain't lookin' that_  
_The seeds I've sown, saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone_  
_Who says you can't go home_

She had a nice voice, almost as good as Max and Rachel's. I can kind of see the attraction in the looks they keep giving each other. Their voices fit well together and we don't even know who she is. She was pretty, not as beautiful as Max, but she was pretty. She had tanned skin, dark brown, almost black hair, naturally straight that landed at her shoulder, side bangs and layers. She had neon colored streaks, a tattoo on her foot of musical notes, which i could see because she was wearing sandals. She had a cartilage piercing on the left of her ear and a tongue piercing which i could see because when she sang, she showed her tongue a little. She was kind of tall, not as tall as Max and thin, with hazel eyes, full lips and a rocker clothing style. She was wearing ripped jeans and a jean jacket on over a black and blue cami.

_Who says you can't go home _  
_There's only one place that call me one of their own_  
**Puck: **_Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home_  
_Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and that's a matter of fact_  
**Both: **_There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home_  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright_

**Luna: **_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face_  
_There isn't one of these lines that I would erase_  
_I left a million mile of memories on that road_  
**Puck: **_And every step I take I know that I'm not alone_  
**Both: **_You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home_  
**Puck: **_These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,_  
_who says you can't go home_

They started dancing around each other, Puck giving her these soft looks, like he was attracted to her... _Oh God._

**Both: **_I've been there, done that, I ain't looking that_  
_It's been a long long road_  
_Feels like I've never left, that's how the story goes_

**Luna: **_It doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you go_  
_If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road_  
_Take it in, take it with you when you go,_  
_who says you can't go home_

He let go of his guitar, letting it dangle on the strap, grabbing the mystery girl's hand and spinning her out and then in again.

_Who says you can't go home _  
_There's only one place that call me one of their own_  
**Puck: **_Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home_  
_Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and that's a matter of fact_  
**Both: **_There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home_  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright_

**Both: **_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright_  
_Who says you can't go home _

**Luna: **_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright_  
_Who says you can't go home _

**Both: **_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright_  
_Who says you can't go home _

They finished the song with the girl in Puck's arms, him holding her close, their faces close together and both breathing heavily. "That was great Puck and... I'm sorry. What's your name?" Mr. Shue asked them as everyone finished applauding for them.

"Luna Camarin. It's nice to meet you." She told us, putting her arm around Puck's waist while he put his around her shoulders.

"Well, you are an amazing singer. Ever thought of joining Glee?" He asked, looking between them.

"That was my initiation into Glee, I guess. I like the idea so I guess I'll join." She told all of us, Puck grabbing her hand and taking her to the seats next to us, me and Max looking at them incredulously.

"Um... alright then, I guess. Lauren you are next." Mr. Shuester told everyone, going to sit in his seat, once again.

"You got it, Shue." Lauren went up to the front of the room, nodding to Brad to start the song.

**_(I Turn to You – _****_Christina _****_Ag_****_uilera)_**

_When I'm lost in the rain_  
_In your eyes I know I'll find the light_  
_To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground_  
_When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around_  
_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top_  
_You're always there giving me all you've got_

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love_  
_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_  
_For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on_  
_For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

_Of course Lauren would pick Christina Aguilera._ we all thought as we watched her dance around the room, or attempt to, grabbing the girls to dance with her on her way past.

_When I lose the will to win_  
_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again_  
_I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing_  
_'Cause your love inspires me_  
_And when I need a friend you're always on my side_  
_Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love_  
_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_  
_For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on_  
_For everything you do I turn to you yeah_

She was actually doing a really good job as she reached the front of the room again. We all looked around, seeing some impressed faces around the room, Luna being one of them.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_  
_For truth that will never change for someone to lean on_  
_But for a heart I can rely on through anything_  
_For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love_  
_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_  
_For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on_  
_For everything you do, for everything that's true_  
_For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

The song came to an end with everyone clapping and she sat down, proud of herself. Kurt stood up automatically without saying anything, taking his place in the front of the room. He sometimes had attitude but he wa a pretty cool dude. He was just kind of a diva all the time. He signalled to Brad, his signal to start the song, which he did and only some of us recognized the song. Max smiled and snuggled closer to me, automatically making me pull her tighter as the song began.

**_(Oklahoma_****_– Billy G_****_ilman)_**

_Suitcase packed with all his things_  
_Car pulls up, the doorbell rings_  
_He don't want to go, he thought he'd found his home_  
_But with circumstances he can't change_  
_Waves goodbye as they pull away_  
_From the life he's known, for the last seven months or so_

_She said, "We found the man who looks like you_  
_Who cried and said he never knew_  
_About the boy in pictures that we showed him_  
_A rambler in his younger days, he knew he made a few mistakes_  
_But he swore he would have been there, had he known it_  
_Son, we think we found your dad in Oklahoma"_

He kinda stood there the whole time, not really moving but filling his voice and the room with power and emotion.

_A million thoughts raced through his mind_  
_What's his name? What's he like?_  
_And will he be anything like the man in his dreams_  
_She could see the questions in his eyes_  
_Whispered, "Don't be scared my child_  
_I will let you know, what we know_

_About the man we found, he looks like you_  
_Who cried and said he never knew_  
_About the boy in pictures that we showed him_  
_A rambler in his younger days, he knew he'd made a few mistakes_  
_But he swore he would have been there, had he known it_  
_You always said that this was something that you wanted_  
_Son, it's time to meet your dad in Oklahoma"_

I could relate to this song so I kind of started to tear up a little bit, trying to hide my face from Max. She noticed though, pulling my face towards hers, kissing away the tears and then kissing me on the lips, smiling at me and snuggling closer, putting her arm around me waist.

_One last turn, he held his breath_  
_'Til they reached the fifth house on the left_  
_And all at once the tears came rolling in_  
_And as they pulled into the drive_  
_A man was waiting there outside_  
_Who wiped the worry from his eyes_  
_Smiled and took his hand_

_And he said, "I'm the man who looks like you_  
_Who cried because I never knew_  
_About that boy in pictures that they showed me_  
_A rambler in my younger days, I knew I made a few mistakes_  
_But I swear I would have been there, had I known it_  
_Never again will you ever be alone_  
_Son, welcome to your home in Oklahoma"_

The song came to an end, leaving some of the couples closer than others. What surprised me the most was that Puck and Luna were awfully close to each other. Me and Rachel gave each other looks, communicating to each other through our twin telepathy. _We need to talk to him about this._ the look she gave me said. _I know we do. I didn't know about any of this. We will talk later._ I replied back to her before looking back at them, seeing Puck look at Luna with a soft look in his eyes that he gave Rachel. "Good job, Kurt. That song fit your range perfectly. Artie, why don't you go next?" Mr. Shue didn't even get up out of his chair. He was such a lazy teacher sometimes, it was actually kind of funny.

"This song is one of my favorites and it is what family is to me." He told us, wheeling himself to the middle of the room and turning around to face us after grabbing his guitar.

**_(Photograph – N_****_ickelback)_**

_Look at this photograph_  
_Every time I do it makes me laugh_  
_How did our eyes get so red?_  
_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

_And this is where I grew up_  
_I think the present owner fixed it up_  
_I never knew we'd ever went without_  
_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

He wheeled around with his guitar, making the boys jump up and dance around with him, singing back up. I looked at Max, seeing her smile and laugh, making my heart thud louder than normal, and my breath catch in my throat.

_And this is where I went to school_  
_Most of the time had better things to do_  
_Criminal record says I've broke in twice_  
_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_  
_Should I go back and try to graduate?_  
_Life's better now than it was back then_  
_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh God I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

The rock part came up and all the boys were just jumping around when they ran around to their girlfriends, pulling them up, too. I don't know if Luna and Puck were dating but he automatically ran towards her... I need to talk to him about that.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_  
_Goodbye_

_Remember the old arcade?_  
_Blew every dollar that we ever made_  
_The cops hated us hanging out_  
_They said somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_  
_And sing along with every song we know_  
_We said someday we'd find out how if feels_  
_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_  
_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_  
_She's had a couple of kids since then_  
_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh God I_

I gently pulled Max towards me and kissed her lips, noticing Mike do the same thing to Rach, Artie do the same thing to Tina, quickly, Matt doing it to Mercedes, and, surprisingly, Puck do the same to Luna. I think there is something going on with those two but I'm not sure. He would have told us if something was going on. I just know it because he never kept anything from us before.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

_I miss that town_  
_I miss their faces_  
_You can't erase_  
_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_  
_I can't believe it_  
_So hard to stay_  
_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_  
_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

The song was coming to an end, making all of us sit back down again, laughing, Artie smiling brightly as he finished off the song.

_Look at this photograph_  
_Every time I do it makes me laugh_  
_Every time I do it makes me_

"That was awesome, Artie!" Mr. Shue stood up to high five him while everyone else clapped and cheered for him, laughing as he pretend bowed at us, thanking us all greatly.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue. That was really fun. And now you all know that I think that my friends are my family." He told us, some of the girls getting up to hug him and then returning to their places next to their significant others.

"We do know that now. Mike? Do you want to go now?" He asked, taking his seat in the front again.

"I think that Matt should go next." Mike replied, pushing Matt forward onto the floor, pulling Rachel closer to him as she giggled.

"Sure, man." He laughed, taking a deep breath as the band started the song.

**_(This A_****_in_****_'t N_****_othin_****_' – C_****_raig M_****_organ)_**

_He was standing in the rubble of an old farmhouse outside Birmingham_  
_When some on the scene reporter stuck a camera in the face of that old man_  
_He said "tell the folks please mister, what are you gonna do_  
_Now that this twister has taken all that's dear to you"_  
_The old man just smiled and said "boy let me tell you something, this ain't nothing"_

He started dancing around a little bit, making a few people laugh at his antics because he was jumping around the room, hanging around the band and the girls, pulling their hands and twirling them around before setting them down again and moving on.

_He said I lost my daddy, when I was eight years old,_  
_That cave-in at the Kincaid mine left a big old hole,_  
_And I lost my baby brother, my best friend and my left hand_  
_In a no win situation in a place called Vietnam_  
_And last year I watched my loving wife, of fifty years waste away and die_  
_And I held her hand til her heart of gold stopped pumping,_  
_So this ain't nothin'_

_He said I learned at an early age,_  
_There's things that matter and there's things that don't_  
_So if you're waiting here for me to cry,_  
_I hate to disappoint you boy, but I won't_  
_Then he reached down in the rubble and picked up a photograph_  
_Wiped the dirt off of it with the hand that he still had_  
_He put it to his lips and said man she was something_  
_But this ain't nothin'_

The song was emotional, the perfect match for Matt because his grandma had died in the arms of his grandpa, a country boy. His farm got caught in a terrible storm, ruining half of it, but he didn't care. He only cared that he lost his wife.

_He said I lost my daddy, when I was eight years old,_  
_That cave-in at the Kincaid mine left a big old hole,_  
_And I lost my baby brother, my best friend and my left hand_  
_In a no win situation in a place called Vietnam_  
_And last year I watched my loving wife, of fifty years waste away and die_  
_We were holding hands when her heart of gold stopped pumping_  
_So this ain't nothin'_

_He said this ain't nothin' time won't erase_  
_And this ain't nothin' money can't replace_  
_He said you sit and watch your loving wife fifty years fighting for her life_  
_Then you hold her hand til her heart of gold stops pumping_  
_Yeah boy that's something,_  
_So this ain't nothin'_  
_Ooo__ this __ain__'t __nothin__'_

The song came to an end and Matt sat back down next to Mercedes, who kissed his cheek, and grabbed his hand. He smiled at the cheers and applause, thanking all of us and telling Mike that he _had _to go next. He stood up after giving Rachel a sweet kiss on the forehead, and hugging her one more time because she was still kind of upset from her song and didn't want to let Mike go. He smiled at her and went to the front of the room, before explaining to us why he picked the song. People only usually did that when the song would be kind of confusing and the meaning might be unclear.

"I picked this song because sometimes families aren't close at all. I know Rachel and Sam aren't close with their parents and they fight a lot and that isn't good at all. If everyone cared in this world then we wouldn't have wars or any of that. We would be close with friends and family, no excuses or questions asked. So I picked this song, saying that everyone in this room cares for each other." He smiled at all of us and took a deep breath, starting off the song.

**_(If Everyone Cared – N_****_ickelback)_**

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_  
_Confusing stars for satellites_  
_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_  
_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"_  
_(I'm alive)_  
_Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

He ran over to Rachel, picking her up and spinning her around, pulling her close as she squealed and giggled. Everyone _"awwed" _at the couple, while me and Puck smiled at them. Rachel deserved to be happy and I was happy Mike was the one to give her that feeling.

_And I'm singing_  
_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_  
_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I_  
_(I'm alive)_

_And in the air the fireflies_  
_Our only light in paradise_  
_We'll show the world they were wrong_  
_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"_  
_(I'm alive)_  
_Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"_

Everyone started dancing in their chairs as Mike pulled Rachel out of her chair and started dancing with her in the middle of the room, showing us a very complex dance number, but both of them pulling it off perfectly.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_[- From: . -]_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_  
_When nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_  
_We realize how small we are_  
_If they could love like you and me_  
_Imagine what the world could be_

I looked at Rach and noticed a happy look in her eyes that I don't see often enough. My smile was uncontrollable as I continued to look at the couple. One look at Puck and I knew he was the same way.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_  
_(When nobody died)_  
_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_  
_(When nobody died)_  
_We'd see the day_  
_(When nobody died)_

The song ended with Mike pulling Rachel in for a gentle kiss, pulling away after a couple seconds to kiss her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and temples, making her giggle uncontrollably. She was so adorable when she did that. "Sam you're next." I heard Mr. Shue say once the applause subsided, leaving Rachel and Mike to return to their seats as I stepped up, taking a deep breath as the music started.

**_(I'd come for you – N_****_ickelback)_**

_Just one more moment,_  
_Thats__ all that's needed,_  
_Like wounded soldiers,_  
_In need of healing_  
_Time to be honest_  
_This time I'm pleading_  
_Please don't dwell on it_  
_'Cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said_  
_I'd lay our love on the ground,_  
_But it doesn't matter 'cause_  
_I made it up forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away_  
_My souls inside out_  
_Gotta be some way_  
_That I can make it up_  
_To you now, somehow_

I looked right at Max as I sang the words, telling her that I will come for her no matter what. I also looked at Rachel, letting her know that she was one of the most important people in my whole world, telling her that my family always comes first and I will always come for her, too.

_By now you know that,_  
_I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded_  
_But now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was closing_  
_Now I'm believing_  
_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_  
_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_  
_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home_  
_Here and now, this I vow_

I pulled Puck and Rachel up with me, singing to her, Puck joining me. We were always so protective of Rachel until she got Mike. She was our little sister and still is and she needs to know that we will always come for our family. She never came to us now, always thinking that she was least important because we were always busy now. She felt like something was wrong with Finn and she never told us because she was afraid we would take his side. It hurt us more than anything, knowing that she thought she couldn't come to us. For us, family comes first, and that was final.

_By now you know that,_  
_I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for_  
_you_

_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you,_

The song was coming to an end and we pulled Rach closer as she started to tear up, getting a little emotional, too.

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as __theres__ still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for_  
_you,_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you,_  
_Do anything you want me to,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for_  
_you,_  
_You know id always come for you_

When the song ended, Rachel cried into our shirts, finally calming down after a little while, kissing our cheeks and hugging us tight before going back over to Mike, but not before congratulating Luna and Max, telling them that they picked the right guys. "They are the most protective guys I know, but they mean the best. Never let that overshadow your judgement of them."

"We won't." Luna and Max timed that perfectly, smiling at each other and then at Rachel.

"Can I sing a quick song about family, too?" Luna asked timidly, looking nervous. Puck gave her a reassuring hug and kiss on the forehead before she got up and stood in the middle of the floor after Mr. Shue gave her the _"Ok."_

**_(Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion)_**

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

She looked at Puck as she said that, Puck kissing his hand and putting it to his heart, watching as she smiled at him and blushed.

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

She pointed to all the couples, me and Max, Mike and Rach, Mercedes and Matt, Tina and Artie, and then her and Puck. Finn and Kurt were left out for the moment but Kurt was fine with it, smiling and swaying in his seat, just like the rest of the girls.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I had your love I had it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
_Maybe I don't know that much_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

As we listened closer, we realized that she meant that her parents and siblings were the ones that were always there for her, who stood up for her and cared for her through everything. It made a lot of us really see families in a new light and a few of us feel the need to have a family grow stronger. I pulled Max closer and saw Mike do the sams to Rachel in response to the song.

_You were always there for me_  
_The tender wind that carried me_  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
_You've been my inspiration_  
_Through the lies you were the truth_  
_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

All of the couples looked at each other as the song ended. That song reminded all of the boys of how they felt about their girls, causing them to pull them into deep kisses, showing them how much they cared for them. Max put her arms around my neck while I put mine around her waist, pulling her closer to me, conveying all of the love I felt for her into that one kiss, hoping she felt the same. I felt the emotion she poured into the kiss, too, automatically knowing that she did. We pulled away when we needed air, only to rest our foreheads against each other, holding each other gently as rehearsal came to an end, nobody leaving, just enjoying the time they had. The song changed the way everyone felt about each other, pushing the couples closer together and friends closer, too. Luna snuggled closer to Puck and looked around the room, watching the way everyone looked at each other. I think she knew that she automatically caused the club to become closer with just _one song _in _one day._ We'll see the outcome of this new member, and, hopefully, the club will become what this week's assignment was.

A _true_ family.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? It was really long, mostly because of the songs but it took a really long time to write. I would like to thank my best friend, moony for helping me with all of the songs and the whole chapter and ideas. It means a lot to me and she is the best twin I could ask for. Thank you to all who reviewed, and alerted and favorited already. It makes me so happy and I can't wait to read more reviews. Review please and I will update quicker! I promise! Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed it! (: Sorry it took so long, by the way. I have been really stressed with track and school and friends and family and all that shiz. But thanks for sticking with me and dealing with my absence of writing! And I especially want to thank the people who have reviewed every chapter. You guys are the best and A BIT OF SLYTHERIN and THING 1, I may need you assistance. So A BIT OF SLYTHERIN message me cause I gots some news for you and need some help. Moony, you are just my bestie and I like talking to you about chapters because you always help me out so thank you! (: Bye Evriders!  
**

**MidnightDreamer73 signing off**


End file.
